An End Has a Start
by Silver Ferret
Summary: AU. Rakhana, Palaven, Terra. Drell, turians, humans. One world. One fate. One man to change it all.
1. Home

It starts. This fic has two parts and 32 planned chapters. 7 are already written, eighth in progress. Yes, I am a slightly obsessive Thane fan. Yes, this is my first time writing a Mass Effect fic. Yes, I probably got some characterization wrong. Yes, there are almost certainly other errors. But I'm proud of this piece and want it out there. Here goes.

Anyway. Chapter 1. In which Thane gets scolded, Irikah makes breakfast, and Kolyat is a jerk. Fun fun.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Home<p>

He quietly closed the door behind him, leaving the midnight downpour outside. He didn't turn on any lights as he hung his jacket by the door and walked down the front hall, through the dining room, carefully up the stairs in the living room, and stopped in front of the first door to the right of the staircase. Hadn't woken anyone so far… Good.

He reached for the doorknob, but the door opened before he could touch it. He looked up immediately into tired sunset eyes. "Thane, it's two AM," she said, rubbing an eye.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was being quiet." Thane put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You were. I was getting a drink."

"Oh." He stepped aside, hand falling from her shoulder. "…I'll wait for you in bed."

She nodded slowly and shuffled past him, yawning. He smiled and shook his head, walking into the bedroom and stripping down to his boxers before climbing into bed. Yes, she would scold him for leaving his clothes in a heap like that, but it was as she'd said: two AM. That was something to deal with when the alarm went off in six hours.

She was back in a few minutes, still obviously drowsy. Predictably, she glared at his clothes on the floor, but merely muttered something as she got back into bed. Thane rolled over and smiled at her, but she scowled back at him. "You're picking that up in the morning."

"It is morning, Irikah."

"You know what I mean, smartass."

He wrapped his arms around her in response. She sighed, defeated, and snuggled up against him as her eyes closed. As always, Thane waited until he was certain she was asleep before letting himself doze off.

* * *

><p>He slapped the alarm and glared at the glowing red "8:00" as he sat up. Six hours of sleep… But if he didn't get up now, his schedule would be thrown off, and he wouldn't get a good night's sleep for gods knew how long. Besides, he'd suffered worse.<p>

Irikah stirred beside him, sunset eyes meeting black as they looked at each other. After a moment, she gave him a drowsy smile. "I'll get breakfast if you get your clothes."

Thane returned the smile. "I knew you were going to say that."

"Then why didn't you do something about it?" She threw off the blankets and threw her legs over the side of the bed, then stood. Her blue nightgown hung, languid, from her slender shoulders, but the color was a perfect complement to her turquoise scales.

He stood, as well, turning and taking hold of the sheets. "I'll make the bed. You can get dressed and get to work on that breakfast." Dodged the question.

She frowned at him, but grabbed a blue-flowered sundress and some undergarments from the closet and went into the bathroom. Thane smiled as he made the bed. "You realize that's a summer dress, don't you?"

"I'm not leaving the house today, _darling._"

"I'm just worried about you catching a chill. It's almost winter."

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

Thane shook his head, still smiling as he smoothed the sheets. "I'm taking my clothes down to the laundry room now."

"Good."

Still smiling as he threw on his own outfit – a black turtleneck and slacks – before scooping up his still-damp clothes and proceeding to drop them off in the laundry basket downstairs. He emerged back into the living room just as Irikah was coming down the steps. "Go wake Kolyat, dear," she said. "He'll be late for his first class."

Thane's smile dropped off his face. "But…"

She looked at him with an expression that clearly spoke of pity. Both sets of her eyelids blinked as they stared at each other. "Thane," she finally said, voice quiet, tone comforting, "you're a soldier. Fear isn't a familiar feeling. Not until it comes to your own son."

"Fear is very familiar to a soldier, Irikah. You move on in spite of it." He realized too late that he'd just dug his own grave.

"Then move on in spite of it." Knew that was coming.

Thane stared at her a moment more before finally turning with a defeated sigh and climbing the stairs. He went to the door on the left and knocked. "Kolyat? Are you awake?"

A curse was the answer. "Gods above, this is just what I need first thing in the morning. Yes, I'm getting dressed, now go away."

Thane winced. "Alright. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Don't remind me."

Thane turned and trudged back down the stairs. Irikah was waiting for him, arms open. He practically fell into them, wrapping her in his own embrace. "What happened to making breakfast?"

"I set the table."

"You waited for me."

"Yes, and you needed it. Go sit down. I'll be done before too long." She let go and slipped out of his arms.

"Do you need any-"

"Sit. I'll cook. You burn everything."

"I do not. How do you think I survived when I was single?" He frowned at her.

She shook her head slowly as she looked at him. "I honestly have no idea. Your microwave was probably your best friend."

"This is just a 'the husband can't cook' stereotype."

"It's true. Now sit down so that I have time to make something before you and Kolyat starve to death." She kissed him on the cheek and vanished into the dining room, on her way to the kitchen.

Thane followed her as far as the dining room table, which he sat at the head of. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, ignoring the sounds and smells from the kitchen to think. He was… tired. Not just from lack of sleep. Tired in his heart. And frightened of what came next. He'd be home for at least a few days. Tomorrow was the weekend. He hated being home on weekends. No school to take away the tension. Nothing to get Kolyat out of the house. He wanted it to spend time with his son, wanted it so badly that it hurt, but the anger was overwhelming. Twenty years of pain. Twenty years of missed birthdays, holidays, graduations… All the things a father should be there for.

He remembered exactly which birthdays he'd caught, which ones he'd missed. Fifth, sixth, twelfth, eighteenth. Four out of twenty. And not a single first day of school or graduation. Preschool, grade school, middle school, high school… He'd missed the first day of college, too, and would likely miss that graduation. And so many Origin Days and Weeks of Thanks, everything.

He heard the footsteps before he felt Kolyat's glare. He sat up and opened his eyes as his son took the seat to his right. Neither looked at the other for the longest time. Thane finally worked up his courage and glanced Kolyat's way. "So how is… How is school?"

"Shut up and leave me alone." He didn't even look up.

"Kolyat, that was uncalled for." Irikah set a full plate down in front of him. "Apologize to your father." She left again to get Thane's plate and her own.

Kolyat waited until she was seated across from him to speak again. "Why should I apologize? It's not like he gives a damn."

"Kolyat, that's not true." Thane set his fork down the instant he picked it up.

Kolyat glared at him. "Yeah? Prove it."

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't be talking to you."

"If you did care, you'd stay home for more than two days at a time."

Thane drooped. "Kolyat, you know I can't do that. It's my-"

"Your job. Your ever so important mystery job. We have no idea what the hell you do, what you are, where you go, nothing!"

"All I can tell you is that-"

"You're some weird kind of soldier, somehow. And your explanation for keeping all your secrets? 'It's for your own safety.' Yeah, right. Smells like fish to me."

"Kolyat, stop it!" Irikah looked about ready to jump out of her seat and slap the man.

He glared at her. "Why should I? You have no idea, either. You don't know what he could be doing behind your back. Why the hell do you still trust him?"

"Because he's my husband, I love him, and I know he loves me."

Kolyat stared at her for a long moment. "…Why don't you find a real husband? One who actually cares enough to be there for you? One who doesn't leave you staring out the window and crying?"

Shock fell over Thane's face as he looked at his wife. "Irikah, you-"

"Thane, it's not your fault. I know you would be with me if you could. I just can't help missing you."

A long moment of silence passed among the three before Kolyat abruptly stood with his plate. "I'm eating in my room." He stormed off.

Thane stared down at his own plate. "…I'll save this for later. I'm not hungry."

"Thane…" Irikah put a hand on his arm.

"He's right, Irikah. You have… no idea what I could be doing…"

"Thane, don't. Don't beat yourself up like this."

He silently stood and took his plate into the kitchen, wrapping it and setting it down in the refrigerator. He sighed. "Irikah, go back and eat."

"Alone?" She wrapped her arms around him from behind.

Another sigh. "It'll get cold."

"It's been cold, dear."

"You have to eat."

"So do you. You haven't had a decent meal in ten days."

"You don't know that." He looked over his shoulder at her.

She reached up and stroked the folds of red-scaled skin at his throat. "I know you weren't sitting around long enough to eat anything nice. That's not like you. When you have something to do, you don't stop until it's done. I'm surprised you haven't starved."

"…I'll eat later. Go heat up your food. I'll be in the library."

Irikah kissed the back of his neck and let him go. "I'll be after you in a few minutes, you know."

"To have the same conversation we always have when this happens?"

"You know it helps."

Thane shook his head and walked away. Up the stairs, second door on the right… A couch, a coffee table, a window on one wall, bookshelves lining the rest. Hundreds of books. Never time to read any. Irikah loved them, though, so he kept buying them. He sighed as he sat back on the couch, looking at the book left at one corner of the table. Landscape photographs. It was a human work. The pictures were mostly of Terra. There were a few of Rakhana's deserts, though, and even some of Palaven. Palaven… The thought of the turian nation sent a chill down his spine. It could all boil over at any-

"Dear, you have that look on your face again." …Gods, he hadn't even noticed her.

"What look?" Thane watched her as she sat beside him.

"That look that says you're nervous about something."

"…It's the weekend, Irikah. Kolyat's going to be home. What do I do?" Forget Palaven for now. He had more immediate concerns.

"Talk to him. You have a little time."

"And then, I'll leave again, and whatever bit of progress I've made will be wiped away."

"If you say that, then that's what will happen." She leaned on him. "You have to try."

"I do try. I've been trying. He's still angry with me." Thane sighed and shook his head. "I've run out of things to say. The first thing he does is ask me questions that I can't answer. Then, he takes off on me for it, for being gone… He's told me not to come back more than once, Irikah."

Her hand rested on his. "Just try, Thane. Try."

* * *

><p>Feedback would be nice, but my number one hope is that you enjoyed reading it. If I haven't bored you to death or driven you off, then I've done my job, and I'm happy. Thank you for reading. Ferret out.<p> 


	2. Palaven

In which the action starts, OCs appear, and I start naming things that aren't named in ME proper. Because they don't exist.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Palaven<p>

Three days had accomplished nothing. Kolyat was just as angry as he'd been before, maybe even more. Thane was usually to be found in the library, flipping slowly through that book of photographs. That was where Irikah found him around noon on the fourth day. He didn't need to see her hand to know the phone was in it. Her face was enough. He silently closed the book and held out his hand.

The phone was lead. "Thane Krios."

"Thane, you know what I'm going to say."

"Yes, sir. I'm on my way." End call and leave the damned thing on the table. He stood. "Irikah, I-"

"You're going."

"…Yes."

She threw her arms around him. "Come home safe."

"I will. I promise." The same words. Always the same promise.

Irikah let him go and stepped aside. "Say goodbye to Kolyat."

"No need," from the hall. "He's leaving again. So what? That doesn't change a thing." And the slam of a door.

Thane closed his eyes for a moment. Then, it was down the stairs, pick up the keys, put on the jacket, out the door. The desert offered him no awe as he hit the highway; he could drive the route blindfolded. He didn't need to read signs to find his exit, and all he could bother to think was how long it would take to get an army from the western border here, to this gleaming forest of towers that had sprung up around Rakhana's largest oasis. It was only natural for Ikhan to become the capital. How easy would it be to tear those towers down?

He turned off just as the sun began to cast Ikhan's silver towers in gold. He'd never been inside city limits, not once. He probably never would be. Never see the heart of the nation that he gave his all for. That he left his family behind for. His destination was the same as always: Fort Genna.

The guards let him in without an I.D. He was a familiar face. His car wasn't locked, and he left the keys on the seat. It may as well have been locked in a bank safe. In the side door, and… "Sir."

"I haven't been waiting long. You're entirely too predictable, Thane." …This wasn't good. He was always more casual when the odds of survival were low.

"Sir, where am I going?" Thane knew he was looking quite unfriendly. He didn't care all that much.

"Please, Thane. We've known each other long enough to be on a first-name basis, haven't we? What's it been, twenty-two years? Twenty-three?"

"Fine, Razh. Where am I going?"

"Thane, just settle down a moment."

"Razh Larin, _where am I going?_"

Razh's smile and pleasant demeanor vanished. He put a hand on Thane's shoulder. "You're going to Palaven, Thane. You're going to Oclus. The capital."

Silence, then Thane, quietly: "Sir, that's suicide."

Razh sighed. "I know, Thane. I feel like I'm putting a gun to your head and pulling the trigger, but I have no choice. This comes straight from the top. We need this data, Thane. It's just too vital. That's why it has to be you. You're the only one with a chance." His grip on Thane's shoulder tightened. "Do it again, Thane. Do the impossible."

"…I'm nothing but a man, Razh, but I know my duty, and I'll do it." Thane had gone completely stoic.

Razh let him go. "The full briefing and all of your equipment are in the car at the west gate. Arashu bless your path, Thane."

"Arashu bless us all." He left Razh, moving deeper into the base, heading for the westernmost exit. Autopilot. In the car and on the road before he realized he was driving. He let out a breath and turned on the CD player.

"Thane Krios," the female voice began, eerily level, "Your destination is Oclus, Palaven. Your objective is to infiltrate Hierarchy Command and retrieve data on the type, number, and position of every arsenal in Palaven. If possible, you are to record this data on the provided USB. As a backup measure, should the USB be destroyed, you are to personally review the data. Your eidetic memory will remain as an accurate record in such an event. Please destroy this recording immediately. Amonkira guide your hand."

"Amonkira, Lord of Hunters…" Thane took out the CD and snapped it in half, then snapped the halves in two and tossed the pieces out onto the roadway, barely hearing the crunch as the car to his rear left rolled over them. He rolled up his window immediately; it was freezing now that night had fallen. It would get warmer as he got closer to the border, where desert shifted to dry grassland, then to forest as he made his way into Palaven. But that was a good three hours away, and it was already nine. He'd need to get some sleep at the border before he continued the mission. Had to be in top shape for this to work. And he had a promise to keep.

He reached the border just past midnight, showing the guards his I.D. and parking right beside the wall. He reclined the seat and lay back, sleep hitting like a brick the instant he closed his eyes.

He dreamed of a funeral, hearing nothing but Irikah's sobs.

* * *

><p>Thane rose before the sun, leaving the outpost behind and walking along the wall until he hit forest. It had been cleared away immediately next to the wall, of course, but there was no outpost in sight and no sounds of a patrol. Thane backed up to the edge of the foliage, then took a running leap at the wall. His fingers caught the edge, and he vaulted himself in an airborne somersault over the coils of barbed wire at the top before he could lose his grip. Easy enough. He ran into the forest ahead. No sign of a patrol, yes, but he couldn't be too careful.<p>

Now, from here… He took out his compass. A GPS signal could be traced, and he remembered the map perfectly. There was a community about fifty-six miles northwest of here, one just big enough for there to be a chance of finding what he needed. He slipped the compass into his pocket, adjusting the small pack on his back as he started walking through the underbrush. He would only be here for two or three days, if all went well, a week or so if not, so he carried next to nothing: three bottles of water, a pair of energy bars, and a toolbox no bigger than a composition book. All he needed, really.

Hours of trudging through the woods annoyed him more than it tired him. He had no idea how the turians could stand living around all of these trees. It made him claustrophobic. He was relieved when the trees opened into suburbs, though not enough that he didn't heighten his guard. It was late afternoon. Still light out, and people would still be awake. Thane backtracked until he could no longer see the neighborhood. There was nothing left to do but wait for an ungodly hour to arrive. One AM, perhaps. He casually sat, took out a bottle of water, and waited.

Once he deemed it sufficiently late, he packed everything away and ventured out into the streets. He checked the windows of each and every car that he passed, looking for one that he couldn't see into. He tried to stay within range of escape routes, but there were tense moments when he saw none. Time marched dangerously on as he searched, before it finally paid off. Tinted windows.

It was easy enough to get in and start it; it wasn't like Thane hadn't stolen cars before. He pulled away from the curb and headed for the main road. He didn't need the compass now. The maps in his head were serving him well. As the sun came up, he pulled off at a convenience station and leaned back. He needed sleep. He couldn't afford to be anything but his best.

The same dreams made him toss and turn.

* * *

><p>The next night found him in a disused lot in the heart of Oclus, about a mile from Hierarchy Command. It was midnight, and the city was still alive with turians. Of course, it was the capital, why would it ever slow down? Thane sat in the car, staring down an alley in front of him. How was he supposed to get from here to Command without being noticed? He sighed and looked to his right, at the fire escape on one of the squat old apartment buildings that filled this part of the city.<p>

Wait. Fire escape. The roofs.

He got out of the car, pack secured to his back – with nothing but the toolbox in it – and USB in his pocket, and quickly, quietly climbed the fire escape, jumping from the top level to the roof. He looked around. All of the buildings between him and Command were within a few feet of each other in height and distance. Perfect.

Thane took a breath, then began his dash across the roofs. He had to catch the edge of a building and pull himself up several times, but always made sure that he would be out of sight of any windows. Most were dark, anyway. He reached the edge of the last roof, looking across a road and down a hill at a seven-story, U-shaped complex surrounded by a fifteen foot, chain link fence topped with barbed wire. Not an obstacle. The problems were that grassy, open hillside before the fence and the half-empty parking lot beyond. The lighting was terrible, but it wasn't bad enough to obscure his silhouette. The place was sparsely guarded, though, so as long as the guard at the entry gate didn't spot him – and no one else entered the lot from the building – he would be able to make it to his target entrance. The hill… He may just have to chance it.

He crept down the building's rickety fire escape and stood in the narrow path between it and the other apartment block at its back, looking out over the road to where the hill began to drop off. No sounds of people or cars… He bolted, not slowing when he hit the slope. His aim was a patch of shadow along the fence, and he skidded to a stop right before he crashed into it. He had no idea if someone had seen him, but he set to work, anyway, pulling out the toolbox. He chose the pliers, which had small sections of blade near the handles. Chain link was too easy to cut.

The toolbox went away, before Thane carefully peeled open the gap he'd cut. Barely big enough, but all that mattered was that he was inside the fence. He took one look at the guard; the turian's back was turned. Satisfied, he darted across the darkened parking lot until he was in the shadow of the building itself. He crept along the wall until he found the entrance he wanted: an emergency exit. The toolbox came out again, and he held a screwdriver in one hand as the other forced the door open.

The alarm was the last thing on Thane's mind as he dashed through the nearest closed door. An empty office. He grabbed the chair behind the desk and placed it beneath an air vent in the ceiling, unscrewing the vent and climbing into the ducts above. He could hear people in the hall he'd just escaped. The noise they made, on top of that of the alarms, would obscure any he made crawling through the ducts. He looked down through each vent he passed over, studying the rooms to check his position. After a few turns and a long, cramped crawl, he was unscrewing another vent and dropping through the ceiling. A room full of computers… Pay dirt.

Thane snatched the USB from his pocket and shoved it into the port of one computer as he turned it on. He tried to be patient as it started up, but he was on a timer, and he had no idea when that timer would hit zero. Finally, it had started. The file was encrypted, as expected, but it was easy for an experienced hacker to pick open. He started reading the figures, not taking the time to think on the data flowing into his head. Minutes passed as he soaked in the numbers. Then, the scroll bar hit the bottom, he read the last figure, and he copied the file onto the USB. It was big; this would take a few moments. He wasn't paying all that much attention to time as the file finished copying, and he ejected the USB, putting it back in his pocket.

He'd just placed a chair under the air vent so he could climb back up when a voice stopped him cold: "There's no fire."

Thane turned to the turian in the door with a stone face. "No," he said. "There isn't."

* * *

><p>I know it doesn't seem very sci-fi-y. It isn't. Yet. Be patient. Ferret out.<p> 


	3. Status

In which Thane bites his jacket, Nihlus is allergic to cats, and Irikah gets hysterical. Don't ask, just read.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Status<p>

Thane and the turian soldier stared each other down, the turian drawing his gun. "You, hands up, now!" the turian barked.

Thane's hands remained at his sides. "Can't you be a bit more eloquent than that? I speak better Turian than you."

"Look, I don't care if you're fluent in squirrel. You're a spy, and I want your hands in the air."

"I'm unarmed."

"Hands in the air!"

Thane slowly raised his hands. "Now what do I do?"

"You stay put until my backup gets here." The turian reached for his radio, never taking his eyes off of Thane. "This is Major Vincus. I found our 'fire.' I need backup immediately. Data room three." His talon left the radio.

Thane watched him calmly. "And I have what reason to stay until more soldiers come?"

"If you move, I'll shoot."

"I'm very afraid."

"Say something smart again, and my finger might slip." That was a turian scowl. The pinched eye ridges made it obvious, despite the fact that they were accompanied by no frown. After all, mandibles made it fairly hard to use one's mouth in a facial expression.

Nonetheless, Thane had learned to read turians long ago, and Vincus' hostility was too easy to see. "I'm not being smart. I'm being sarcastic. It's a joke. Laugh."

"Yeah, you'll be real funny once Nihlus gets a hold of you."

"Let me guess: Nihlus is in charge of interrogations, isn't he?"

"Smart. I guess you don't get to be a spy without being smart, though."

"That was actually quite obvious, but you're right. It takes intelligence, strength, speed, agility, skill, and a healthy dose of luck to get to where I am."

"Too bad that luck's run out, then."

"Has it?" Thane dropped and lunged forward. The startled turian fired, but the bullet passed right over Thane as his shoulder slammed into Vincus' middle with all of his weight behind it, sending both of them crashing to the floor and out into the hall. He snatched the turian's own gun out of his hands and shot him point-blank.

Thane stood, letting out a long, slow breath as he watched blue blood pool under the turian's body. "Go to the Sea," he whispered respectfully. Footsteps made him look up and right before he ducked back into the room and made for the vent, barely avoiding the barrage of gunfire from the unfortunate Major's backup. He was just pulling himself back into the ducts when a bullet lodged in his leg. He let out a sharp cry, but paused only a moment in climbing back up.

It was a moment too long. Hands wrapped around his injured leg and yanked on it, slamming him into the floor. He pushed himself into a sitting position and felt a gun against his head, then saw another one brought within inches of his face a moment later. "You're a dead man." A note of anger was evident in this turian's flanging voice. It was the one behind him speaking.

"I'm more valuable to you alive." Thane didn't dare move.

"I meant once Nihlus is done with you. Just like the others. It's only a matter of time."

"Vincus was a friend of yours?"

"Damn right, scaly bastard. Now shut up and wait for a stretcher."

Thane decided against speaking again. Instead, he bit the collar of his jacket, feeling a snap between his teeth. It would likely do nothing, but… He could hope.

* * *

><p>Razh's head moved in unison with everyone else's when a sharp, keening alarm ripped through the soft electric hum in the monitor room. The noise lasted only a few seconds, but it made a cold stone settle in his gut. It had come from the Solom boy's station, and one of his two agents was currently at Fort Tox, safe as could be. The other…<p>

"Sir," the boy said, turning, "Thane Krios has set off his emergency beacon."

Razh let out a short breath through his teeth. Knew it. Just knew it.

"Orders, sir? Who am I calling in for the rescue?"

"No one." The words came as if rehearsed. "Thane's on his own."

"But sir-!"

Razh turned to the young drell. "Son, I'd like you to take a look at where that signal was sent from."

The boy looked at his screen, then back to Razh. "Sir, it's from Palaven. I knew that." Questions in his silver eyes. Those eyes made him look so much like his father.

Feron… Razh sighed, shaking his head. Feron Solom would be devastated. He might have to chain the poor man down to keep him from rushing into Palaven. "There will be no rescue, Solom. Sending agents after him would be sending them to their graves."

"But sir, Thane's our best agent!"

"I know that!" He took a breath to calm himself. "…That's why he's on his own. That place is a deathtrap at this point. He's the one we sent in because he's the only one with even the slightest chance of making it out. There's nothing we can do for him. Now keep an eye on that beacon and tell me if it's moved when the next signal comes in."

The boy turned back to his post. "…Yes, sir."

Razh looked at him a moment longer before turning to the rest of the monitors. "Pay attention to your own agents, everyone. Go on. Stop gawking." Once they'd all turned back around, Razh closed his eyes and put a hand over his face.

Thane was dead.

* * *

><p>They'd given him a few days to heal, which was nice. They'd also transferred him to a fort fifty miles southwest of Oclus, which was not so nice, considering that was fifty more miles to the border when he got out of here.<p>

Currently, "here" consisted of a tiny cinderblock room with two chairs, a table, and a fluorescent light above that gave the whole place a sterile, dead feel. Ah, the trappings of an interrogation room. Complete with his hands behind his back and secured to the chair he was sitting in. Bored now.

He looked up as the door opened, then shut and locked behind the turian who'd entered. They were both locked in here now. How confident these turians were. He spoke first. "Nihlus, I assume?"

The turian looked him over. "Nihlus Kryik, yes. And your name?"

Time to see if this man had a sense of humor – and, if so, what kind. "Velarn Sortarian."

Nihlus cracked up. "Oh, you are a brazen bastard, aren't you? Sneaking into Hierarchy Command made that painfully obvious, though. If I were any other man, I'd hit you. Taking the name of our leader tends not to go over well with patriotic soldiers."

"You mean there are unpatriotic soldiers?"

More laughter. "There are certainly apathetic ones."

"Don't I know it. I always want to hit them."

"I do."

Now it was his turn to laugh. "You haven't gotten in trouble?"

"Oh, plenty of times. Now…" Nihlus placed his hands on the table and leaned forward, nudging the other chair aside. "Why don't you stop stalling, hm?"

He leaned back in his chair, amiable smile melting away. "If I won't tell you my name, what makes you think I'll tell you anything else?"

Nihlus sighed, hanging and slowly shaking his head. "Look, drell. I don't want to watch you slowly break. I respect you, and I like you. Please, just cooperate so your death can be quick and painless."

Thane watched him for a moment. "Aren't you a bit soft to be doing what you do?"

Nihlus looked back up at him. "You're not the first to call me that. Yes, I'm compassionate, perhaps more than I should be, but I know my job, and I get it done. That won't stop me from hating what I'll have to put you through if you don't cooperate."

"Thank you for the thought, Nihlus, but I won't be cooperating."

"I knew you were going to say that." Nihlus pushed off the table and walked to Thane's side. "So… I'm assuming you're SCIU?"

Whoever had spilled that should have been thanking the gods for being dead. "I can't answer that."

"Thought not." He walked away. "But you must be. You're jacket's one clue. Just like the other two." A sigh. "Specialized Combat and Intelligence Unit… You drell just don't stop at average, do you? You don't settle for spies. You want super soldiers."

"I'll pass on the compliment when I get home."

Nihlus looked over his shoulder. "You're leaving here in a body bag, drell."

"We'll see." Thane met his gaze.

Nihlus narrowed his eyes and turned around. "Give me answers, or I'll give you pain."

"You seem far too respectable to stoop to such levels."

"I do my job." He put emphasis on every word.

"And I do mine," Thane casually replied.

"Very well, from what I can see. Now-"

"Nihlus, sir," another turian said from the doorway, "We need to search him. We've detected some kind of signal being sent off periodically."

"So you set off that little device in your jacket… Calling for help. You're less confident than you seem." Nihlus walked back to him and grabbed his jacket's high collar, feeling the broken beacon trigger between two talons. The turian turned back to the other in the doorway. "Take the jacket and destroy it. The signal will stop."

Thane stared at the wall. The countdown had begun.

* * *

><p>An alarm sliced the quiet of the monitor room for the second time in four days. It was from the same station. Khash Solom turned in his seat. "Thane Krios' emergency beacon has been destroyed, sir."<p>

Razh stared at the floor, arms crossed. "…Change his status, Solom."

"…"

"Change his status, Solom."

Khash turned back to his station, pressing a single button. Everyone was watching as the light next to Thane's name moved. A yellow glow under "MIA."

"He has thirty days," Razh said quietly. "If we haven't heard from him by then… You know what to do, Solom."

"Yes, sir." Khash was staring at the status directly to the right of the glowing one. Thirty days… Thirty days, and that status would light up red.

Killed in action.

* * *

><p>Time had passed. How much, he had no idea, but it felt like a lot. Then again, it could be the pain making hours stretch into days. Nihlus had done his job well. But so had Thane. He'd uttered not a single word in response to Nihlus' questions.<p>

"You've done a good job, drell. I have to admit, I admire you. I can't say I envy you, though." Nihlus stood outside Thane's cell, leaning back on the door.

Thane laughed weakly. "Who would?"

"How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a train. You?"

"Like I'm being made to beat my favorite kitten. Despite the fact that I'm allergic to cats."

Another laugh. "So I'm your favorite kitten now?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

Thane sighed, shaking his head and smiling. Nihlus was "good cop, bad cop" all in one person. Better at good cop, though. Which was good for Thane. That was much easier for him to resist.

"You've gone quiet, drell. You alright?"

"I'm as well as I can be. I'm just thinking."

"Ready to talk yet?"

"Never."

A sigh. "Get him out and follow me." Orders to two other turians, who entered his cell and restrained him, then dragged him to his feet. He favored his injured leg as he was led through the prison. He closed his eyes and thought of home, escaping into his memories.

"_Come home safe._"

"_I will. I promise._"

* * *

><p>Irikah stared out the window at the empty space left where Thane's car had been. When was he coming home? It had been far too long. More than a month. He'd never been gone this long.<p>

"He's not gonna come home if you stare hard enough, Mom." Kolyat came up behind her.

She watched his reflection in the mirror. "I know that. I'm just worried."

"This is why I get mad, Mom. He drives us nuts waiting for him. Then, he comes home for a few days, makes things worse, and leaves again."

"He doesn't make things worse, Kolyat!" Irikah whirled, scowling. "What makes things worse is you being hostile every time he tries to speak with you. All you do is make it hurt worse!"

Kolyat stared out the window now. "…Someone's pulling up."

Irikah looked. A sleek, black car parked beside the curb, and a man in a gray suit got out, walking up the driveway, then the sidewalk, to their door. Irikah opened it before he could ring the bell. "May I help you?"

The man started, but recovered fairly quickly. "Mrs. Krios?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"My name is Razh Larin, ma'am. I'm your husband's commanding officer."

"You don't look very military." She frowned.

"But Thane never kept any normal uniform around, did he?"

"No… But that doesn't matter. Why are you here?"

"I always give these to the families in person." He handed her an unmarked envelope.

Irikah pushed down the whispers of dread those words had coaxed forth, carefully opening the envelope. Razh waited patiently as she read the letter. Once. Twice. Three times. Halfway through the fourth reading, she screamed and dropped to her knees, then clutched the letter and sobbed. "No, no, no, no! This isn't real! This can't be real!"

"Mom!" Kolyat ran to her from within the house, grabbing and holding her as her sobbing shook her. "Mom, what's wrong!"

"Thane was a good man," Razh said, voice level. "He will be missed."

Kolyat seemed to go completely blank for a moment, then glared at Razh. "Get out of here! This is all your fault, you and the military and the government, all of you! Get the hell out of here!"

"I'm sorry." Razh quietly returned to his car and drove away.

Kolyat turned his attention back to his mother, trying his best to comfort her, even as his own tears began to fall. His father was gone. For good. And it had taken this for Kolyat to realize that he'd never wanted that.

* * *

><p>Nihlus stalked back and forth, watching the drell as he panted, clearly in pain. "Come on, you stubborn idiot. Spit it out. Then, I can put you out of your misery."<p>

The drell didn't answer, only glared up at his captor. His gaze was slightly unfocused.

Nihlus stopped and crossed his arms. "Talk, drell. Give me my answers."

The drell closed his eyes and let his head fall, chin to chest. Nihlus waited for him to speak after this clear gesture of surrender… but there was only silence.

"Drell," Nihlus barked. No answer. The turian approached him, leaning in to get a better look. He stood straight a moment later, shaking his head.

The drell wasn't breathing.

* * *

><p>See? I told you there would be another cliffhanger. Have fun. Ferret out.<p> 


	4. Promise

In which Nihlus mopes, Thane drinks a cup of coffee, and Feron won't let Thane go to sleep. Feron, you jerk. Give the man a break.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Promise<p>

Nihlus looked down at the dead drell. "You were one hell of a man, you know that? You got into Hierarchy Command, almost got away, and stayed silent until the end. I've broken every other case in two weeks, tops. You survived more than twice that." He sighed. "At least you're not suffering anymore. Rest in peace." He turned and walked to the door, rapping on it.

It opened before he could say anything. "You're done early, sir. Did he finally give in?"

"He's dead. Dispose of the body." Nihlus walked past the guard as she saluted, not giving her a second glance. He needed to go and think… or not. He'd liked that drell. Polite, personable, and admirable. If he thought on it, he'd just get depressed. Maybe he could go bother Kuril.

Mind made up, he started scouring the prison. He found the elder turian in Cell Block D, just finishing a conversation with a few guards. Kuril sighed and turned. "What is it now, Kryik?"

"Nihlus. Is a friendly conversation so bad?"

"It is with you. Now go away."

"Hey, I need some support over here. Remember that drell they caught in the capital?"

Kuril raised an eye ridge. "Who doesn't?"

"Just lost him. Never said a word. It's getting to me."

"…Soft."

"Help me occupy my mind for a while, why don't you? You know how I can get."

"You've been moping for weeks, Kryik."

"Nihlus." He sighed. "I liked the guy. So kill me."

"You do realize that war with Rakhana is inevitable, right? Why can't you hate the drell like everyone else?" Kuril examined his talons, first one, then the other, then his thumb.

"Because drell are people, too, and that was an exceptional man back there. Species doesn't enter into it."

"You are the strangest person I've ever met, Kryik. Listen to yourself. You hardly sound like someone whose job it is to break people."

"Nihlus. I do it because I'm good at it, not because I like it. It gets to me."

Kuril just put his hand over his face and shook his head. He was about to respond when a guard came to a running halt before him. "Sir, we have a situation at the eastern perimeter."

Kuril let his hand fall as Nihlus looked on. "What kind of situation?"

"Jailbreak, sir. A drell took out two guards, scaled the fence, and escaped into the woods."

Nihlus and Kuril both stared at the guard for a moment. "…That's nothing you joke about. Get back to your post," Kuril finally said.

"Sir, I'm not joking. This is a serious situation."

"I watched the only drell in this entire country die not twenty minutes ago. You should listen to Kuril." Nihlus' voice was hard.

"But-!"

"Get going before I drag you back to your post by the fringe," Kuril said.

"I'm not making this up!"

Kuril pointed back the way the guard had come. "Go!"

"…Don't say you weren't warned, sir." The guard turned and walked away.

Kuril shook his head. "Kids…"

"…Send out a search party, Kuril," Nihlus said quietly.

Kuril looked at him like he was crazy. "My people have better things to be doing than entertaining a bad joke, Kryik."

"I didn't check for a pulse, Kuril. Send out a search party."

"Did that drell really make such an impression on you?"

"Yes, and he knows things. If he is alive and he gets past the border, we're in trouble. Dead or alive, Kuril. Bring him back dead or alive. It doesn't matter. Just bring him back." Nihlus caught Kuril's gaze and held it.

"Alright, Kryik. I'll look for your drell. You can stay here and try to track down his corpse. Get going."

Nihlus saluted and stalked off. That drell was alive. One search party wouldn't be enough. He was going to get away, no matter how weak he was. There was a part of Nihlus that liked that idea. The rest of him was terrified.

* * *

><p>It was cold enough for him to see his breath, his leg was protesting, and he was utterly exhausted. Black blood dripped from the wounds that the barbed wire had inflicted on his arms. Thane didn't care. He wasn't going to stop running, not now, not for anything. He was crashing through the forest, leaving that accursed place behind him. He was completely and utterly lost, but he'd deal with that once he was far enough.<p>

Finally, his leg gave out, and he crumpled to the forest floor, sucking air into his burning lungs. His breaths were wispy white in front of him. His leg throbbed, and he could feel the blood soaking into his pant leg. This… was bad. There were so many ways he could die from this point. Bleeding was fairly far down on the list. Cold sat firmly at the top, and starvation just below it. He couldn't just lie here, no matter how much he wanted to.

He forced his aching body to sit up. The first step was to figure out which direction he was headed and change it accordingly. Easier said than done. The best he could do was check the sun… No, he couldn't even do that. It was cloudy. He staggered to his feet, leaning on a tree. The only option he had left was to find a road and follow it until he hit a sign that could tell him where he was. From there, he'd have to follow the road to keep from losing his bearings again. If he was lucky, he'd find a car. If he wasn't, he'd walk it. Or die trying.

"_Come home safe._"

…No, dying wasn't an option. He had a promise to keep.

* * *

><p>Drell had evolved to take extremes. The heat of a desert's day, the cold of its night, long periods without food or water… But at a week in of subzero temperatures, nothing to eat, and little to drink, Thane knew he was pushing it. He'd seen snow for the first time in his life, and he hated the stuff. Sure, it was water, but it only made him colder, and it was tough to move through. He was having a hard enough time, as weak as he was.<p>

Next town, he decided, steal a car, windows be damned, drive to the middle of nowhere, and blast the heater until the thing ran out of gas. Temporary fix, but he had to get out of this cold before it killed him. That was the best way he could think of.

The neighborhood he came upon had the feel of a bad one. Seemed that luck of his hadn't run out quite yet. Tinted windows on the third car he checked. It might not have enough gas to get him all the way to the border, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

It was a struggle to keep himself awake at points along the road, but he wasn't stopping or turning off the heat. He enjoyed his relative comfort while it lasted; the car ran out of fuel about thirty miles from the border. He waited for the warmth inside to fade before getting out. No snow here, but it was still chilly as the sun came up.

Thane limped through the woods, all the way to the wall, and stared up at it from the forest's edge. A wave of despair washed over him. In his state, would he be able to make the jump? He bit his lip, pushed the pain in his leg from his mind, and took a running leap.

His first jump sent him crashing into the wall and falling to the ground hard enough to knock the breath out of him. His second allowed him to catch the edge, but he lost his grip and fell again. His third left him with one hand on the wall. He swung his other up and pushed off, making it over the barbed wire, though not unscathed. He lay there for a moment before rising precariously.

He reached the outpost late in the afternoon. The guards raised their guns as he raised his hands. "I don't have an I.D." he said, surprised at the rough, weak tone his voice had taken, "but if you let me make a phone call, you can get some verification."

The guards exchanged glances before one waved him forward. "You're one of us, and you look like you've had a hell of a time. We'll make that call. Let's get you in out of the cold first."

Thane nodded with a tired smile and limped after the one who'd waved. The warmth of the guard station almost staggered him with its contrast to the chill outside and in his body. The guard sat him down in the first chair they came to, then flagged down one of his comrades. "I need a phone, a hot cup of coffee, and something warm to eat. Try to be quick about it." The other guard left, and the first turned back to Thane. "You gonna live?"

"I have to." Thane tried not to shiver too much. "My wife will be furious with me if I die."

The guard laughed. "Alright, then. I think you'll be fine. Name?"

"Thane Krios. You?"

"Jea Narel. What were you doing out by the wall?"

"Long story, likely classified."

The other guard returned with a phone and a steaming mug. Jea frowned. "Where's the food?"

"I only have two hands." He shoved both items into Jea's hands and walked off again.

Jea held the mug out to Thane, but he pushed it aside. "Call first. I'll burn my mouth on that, anyway."

"You're shaking like a leaf."

"Call first."

Jea sighed and handed him the phone. Thane tapped in the number and sat back as it rang. It was picked up on the third ring. "Who are you, and how did you get this number?"

Thane closed his eyes and smiled. "Guess, sir."

"…What?"

"Or would you prefer Razh?"

"…Your voice is… familiar…"

"Come on, Razh. I'm entirely too predictable."

"…That's impossible."

"It's my job to do the impossible, sir."

"…Thane?"

"Yes, sir."

"How…?" He could hear Razh's mind grinding to a halt.

"It's a long story, sir. I'll be happy to tell you once I get back to the capital. I made it to the southern border outpost a few minutes ago."

"…I'll send someone from Fort Tox to pick you up, and a plane will take you from there back to here."

"I'll need a hospital stay and a psychiatric evaluation. I also need you to verify that I'm a safe personality to have back in the country. I have a guard here who you can talk to."

"Alright. Put me on."

Thane handed the phone off to Jea, who raised it and spoke. "Colonel Jea Narel, border guard. To whom am I speaking?" A pause. "…Sir, I've never heard of that branch of the military." Another, longer pause. "…Oh. I understand, sir. I'll keep this under wraps. Is that all?" And a third pause. "Alright, we'll be waiting." He hung up and looked at Thane. "You have my respect, Mr. Krios. Welcome home."

Thane nodded. "It's good to be back. Coffee, please?"

Jea handed it over, just watching him for a long time. "…How do you feel?"

"Warmer, but still cold, hungry, thirsty, tired, and in pain. I'll live."

"You look rough."

"I'll be fine, in time." He'd drained the mug.

The other guard returned with a bowl. "Oatmeal. Best I could do on short notice."

"I haven't eaten in nine days. It'll do." Thane gladly took it.

"My curiosity is killing me," Jea said as the other guard left them.

"It will never be satisfied, I'm afraid." Thane gave himself a mental pat on the back for his composure. Speaking calmly, eating slowly, and not passing out.

"Yeah, I know. Classified." Jea sighed.

"Mm. How long is the drive between here and Fort Tox? I've never been to the place."

"Really? Well, it's about twenty minutes, give or take. Your, uh, boss told me they were sending someone."

Thane nodded. "Yes, he told me, as well. That's why I was asking."

"Anxious to be away from Palaven?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"I don't blame you. I'm even hating my job right about now."

"Don't you have things to be doing, Colonel?"

"Someone has to keep an eye on you."

"You still don't trust me?" Thane set his empty bowl aside.

"To make sure you don't keel over."

"I don't look that bad, do I?"

"Yeah, you really do."

Thane smiled and shook his head. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, only realizing he'd fallen asleep when he was shaken awake. "Thane. Buddy. Seriously, you can sleep on the plane. Wake up."

Wait, he knew that voice… He opened his eyes, and they met silver ones. "…Feron."

A relieved sigh. "Yeah, it's me. Come on, let's get you to Tox."

Thane leaned heavily on Feron as he got up, and Feron supported him as they left the building. Cold slapped Thane in the face, but he was placed almost immediately in a warm car. Feron got in the driver's seat and shut the door, leaving nothing but warmth. Thane closed his eyes, but Feron spoke before he could fall asleep again. "Don't drift off just yet. You're going to Genna as soon as they can get you on a plane, and I have to stay where I am. Talk to me."

"Feron, I'm tired."

"You have an hour-long flight, then however long you need once you're at Genna. Is twenty minutes really so much to ask? You're my best friend. I thought you were gone for good. I have no idea when I'll see you again. Please." Feron glanced at Thane out of the corner of his eye before focusing on the road again.

Thane sighed. "Alright, fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me what happened."

"You know we're not supposed to talk about our missions."

"We do, anyway. You and I do, at least."

Another exasperated sigh. "The long and short of it is that I was captured in the capital and spent… I don't even know how long stuck in a prison, not having the time of my life."

"And you got out and made it back. You were gone for fifty-eight days. Everyone thought you were dead for twenty-six of those. Razh gave a notice to your wife, Thane."

"Now I'm scared. She's going to be furious with me."

Feron laughed. "No ecstatic celebrations?"

"After that, I mean. Kolyat will be furious, too, but… what's new?"

"He's mad because he can't spend time with you, you know."

"I think he may have lost sight of that at this point."

"Don't give up yet, Thane. He's still your kid."

"How do you do it? With Khash, I mean. You're never home, either."

"Khash and Kolyat are two entirely different people, Thane. Besides, Khash is my monitor. Yours, too, but details."

"Maybe it's because of losing his mother. You're all he has."

Feron took a deep breath and let it out sharply. "Yeah, that could be it."

Thane looked at him. "…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I wish people wouldn't tiptoe around the subject. That just makes it worse. It's been nine years. I'm as over it as I'll ever be."

Thane faced forward again. "…Right."

"Don't sweat it. I'm not mad." A long silence passed between them. "…So how'd you get hurt? You're pretty torn up."

"My right leg was shot when I was captured, and my arms were caught in barbed wire when I escaped. The rest of it's from when I was being questioned. I may have a broken bone or two. I'm not sure."

"Yikes. If you were anyone else, I'd be asking if you'd be okay."

"I'll be fine."

"If you were anyone else, Thane. I know you'll be okay. You're you."

"I'm nothing but a man, Feron."

"Then you're one hell of a man." Feron turned off at the next exit, bringing them to the gates of Fort Tox. He flashed his I.D. and drove past the parking lot. "Orders are to take you straight onto the tarmac. Have a good flight, Thane."

Thane was silent until the car stopped beside a small plane. "Take care of yourself, Feron."

"Get some rest. You've earned it."

"It's a job." Thane was helped from the car and up the steps to the plan. He fell into the nearest seat and then into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>He awoke in what he immediately identified as a hospital bed. Both of his arms were bandaged, and there were IVs in one. He was only mildly startled when he heard a voice. "You were dead asleep, Thane. They tried to wake you up for five minutes before they decided it was better to just bring you here."<p>

He looked. "Sir, don't you have other things to be doing?"

Razh sighed and smiled at him. "I think I'm entitled to seeing my best agent when he comes back from the dead."

"How long will it take me to get out of this bed?"

"It could be a week or two."

"Five days, then."

"Kalihira almost dragged you to the Sea, Thane. Don't push it."

"Arashu hasn't forsaken me. I trust her to keep me from Kalihira's grasp."

"You have some kind of divine protection going on. Surprising, considering you never have time to go to a temple."

"I do when I have the chance. I have the data, sir."

"Well, that's changing the subject completely. You don't even have your jacket, Thane. How could you have the data?"

"It's all in my head. Every last figure."

Razh's hand went to his forehead. "Gods, you actually took the time to read it?"

"That was my mission, sir. Don't you review them anymore? I thought that was your job."

"I thought you'd put it on the USB and get out before you were in danger. I know that's what I would have done."

"You wouldn't make a very good agent, then."

"This is why I'm the one doing the paperwork."

Thane smiled. "Shouldn't you get back to that?"

"If you're so eager to be rid of me."

"Not at all."

Razh stood. "Alright. I'll send someone to record the data, and then you'll get your psych evaluation. After that, you're on indefinite leave. I'll call you back when I need to, but I doubt I will unless a war starts."

"Until it starts, sir. I'm going over the figures in my head. It's an invasion force."

"…I'll see you later, Thane." He left.

* * *

><p>Irikah stared out the window, exactly as she had for years. There had been a sandstorm earlier, but now, the sky was a clear, cloudless blue. It hadn't rained once since that day. It wasn't right. Nature itself should have been in mourning. It just wasn't right.<p>

"He's not coming home, Mom."

"I know, Kolyat." Her voice was flat. "I'm just wondering if we should go to the base and ask for the car back."

"Looks like they're finally getting around to it, themselves." They were both watching the same thing. A familiar silver sedan pulling into the driveway. The door opened…

Irikah gasped and raced for the front door. She fumbled with the knob, cursing at it until it turned. He was limping up the sidewalk when she barreled into him, nearly sending them both toppling. She held onto him as if he was the last thing between her and a thousand-foot drop. "Oh, gods, you're real, you're real…!"

He said nothing, merely wrapping one arm around her. The other was holding a stunned Kolyat moments later. "You…"

"You're alive! You're alive!" Irikah made no attempt to control her voice – or her tears.

"I came home," Thane said, "just as I promised."

* * *

><p>And the sweetness rots your teeth. Sweeter than Kaidan Alenko, everyone's favorite human marshmallow. He'll show up in... He'll show up. Yes.<p> 


	5. Leave

In which Thane wants to go back to sleep, Kolyat bugs his father about work, and Irikah is suspicious. She has reason to be. Then again, we must consider her husband's profession.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Leave<p>

Thane slapped the alarm and rolled over, grumbling and pulling the blankets over his head. They were peeled back a moment later. "Rise and shine, dear."

"Can't I sleep in for once?"

"That's what you said yesterday. Up. I'll get breakfast."

He sat up with a pout as Irikah flounced into the bathroom. "Where do you get all that energy?" She answered by humming a little tune, and he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Fine. I'm up."

"Change your bandages, get dressed, and wake Kolyat, then come down for breakfast. And sit in the living room this time. You need to stay put as much as possible." She emerged in a long-sleeved, golden yellow dress, one hand on the doorknob, the other on her hip.

"If I need to stay put, why can't I stay in bed? I fail to follow your logic."

"Staying off your leg and sleeping all day are two entirely different things." She moved to stand in front of him, then leaned down to kiss the pentagon of black scales on his forehead. "You'll get lazy."

"I can't believe this is the treatment I'm getting after, to all intents and purposes, coming back from the dead."

"I love you, darling."

"That's your answer to everything now, isn't it?" He smiled.

She went out into the hall. "I'll meet you downstairs."

"I'm sitting at the table."

"Stubborn."

"Pot calling the kettle black."

Irikah gave him a look before heading down the stairs, humming again.

Thane started unwrapping the bandages around his arms and leg and replacing them with fresh ones. Irikah had been on the crest of some jubilant wave ever since he'd gotten home. She really did love him, even after all these years, all he'd had to put her through… He threw on a navy sweater and pants, then got up, walked across the hall, and rapped on the door. "Kolyat? Are you awake?"

"Can't I sleep in for once?"

Thane smiled. "You'll get lazy."

The door opened a few moments later, revealing a squinting Kolyat. "What's in it for me?"

"How about a nice, hot breakfast, a chat with your parents, and a college education?"

"I wanna stay in bed."

"You're already out of bed."

"I can go back to bed."

"Don't make me drag you downstairs."

"Good luck, Gimpy."

"Get dressed and come down, Kolyat. The longer you stall, the less time you have before you need to get to the campus." Thane smiled.

Kolyat scowled at him a moment longer before smiling back. "Okay. I'm coming, Dad." He shut the door.

Thane turned and carefully made his way down the stairs, then to the head of the table. He closed his eyes, more out of habit than anything else, and thought. Life had been better than he'd imagined it could be since he'd returned. He wasn't bitter about what it had taken to get to this point. He was too happy to have gotten here at all. His wounds were healing well – the bandages on his arms would be off in another day or two, and his leg was only a bit sore – and he was finally getting the time with his family that he'd so desperately longed for. He knew that it was temporary, but that was why he had to make the most of it.

Thane opened his eyes when he heard Kolyat and watched him sit. "Still tired?"

"Of course. Why do you think I didn't want to get out of bed?" Kolyat yawned for emphasis.

"Will it affect your schoolwork?"

"Are you kidding? I've worked on two hours of sleep before."

"Yes," Irikah said, placing a plate before him, "and you had to redo your entire essay. How late did you stay up?" She put a second plate in front of Thane and went back into the kitchen for her own.

"Hey, it was only midnight. That's not bad, is it?" He had a mouthful of eggs a moment later.

"No, not really," Thane said, smiling.

"Don't encourage him, dear. Your sleeping habits can be worse than his. You two are dangerous together." Irikah returned with her food and sat.

"If he wakes up at eight, midnight is perfectly reasonable."

"Eat before I stab you with a fork, dear."

Thane chuckled and started on his own breakfast. Kolyat had a triumphant look on, and Irikah was giving both men the evil eye. All was well in the household.

As usual, Kolyat finished first. He looked at Thane. "How much time do I have left before I have to leave?"

"Your father isn't a watch, Kolyat. It's 8:52." Irikah gave him an unimpressed look.

"So about twenty minutes. Cool."

"Err on the side of caution. Think of the traffic." Thane set his fork down on his empty plate.

"I'll be fine, Dad. I wanted to talk to you."

"What about? We've talked about everything under the sun in the past two weeks. I know I've run out of subjects."

Kolyat grinned. "Maybe you could… talk about work a little?"

"Kolyat…" Irikah gave him a warning glare.

Thane sighed. "Not this again."

"Oh, come on! I can keep a secret!" Kolyat got up, walked behind Thane's chair, and gave him a hug. "Please?"

"The less you know, the safer you are. The answer is no, Kolyat."

"It's not like I'm asking you what happened _this _time."

"That's not the point. It's-" All three of them looked in the direction of the door when the bell rang. "…Were either of you expecting someone?"

"No… Stay put. I'll get it." Irikah got up and went to the door. The men exchanged a glance and went silent, listening. "Yes, may I help you?"

"You must be the amazing Irikah. Mind if I come in and talk to Thane?"

Thane got up and moved behind Irikah as she eyed the visitor. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I do," Thane said, making his wife jump. "What are you doing here, Feron?"

Silver eyes lit up as Feron smiled. "Hey, Thane. Thought I'd drop by and see how you're doing. Meeting the family's a plus."

Irikah looked over her shoulder. "Who is he, Thane?"

Thane frowned. "Someone who shouldn't be here. Aren't you on duty, Feron?"

"Nope. They're giving everyone a break. So can I come in?"

"Not until I know exactly who I'm letting in my house." Irikah crossed her arms and stood tall.

"You're exactly how Thane's described you, you know that?"

"He's… We know each other from work," Thane said.

"We're only best friends. So can I come in or what?"

Irikah still seemed suspicious, but she turned around, anyway. "Well, go on, Thane. Let the man in."

Thane backed up, allowing Irikah, then Feron, to pass. He shut the door behind his friend and followed as Irikah led them into the den. "Where's Khash?"

"With friends." Feron sat in the armchair farthest from the doorway. "Like I said, they're giving everyone a break."

Thane sat at the end of the couch. "Even-" He looked to make sure Irikah was gone, then said quietly, "Even the monitors?"

"Even Razh. The entire unit's on leave."

Thane's face became troubled. "How long?"

"Indefinite."

"Is it that bad already?"

"It was your data that got them off their asses, Thane."

"…And you know about the data."

"They had all the agents review it once it became clear what it all meant."

"…This is why you came. To tell me all of this." Thane sat back.

"Partially. I did honestly want to come see you, but… yeah. I felt like you should know."

"We shouldn't be talking about this. Not where my family can overhear. I don't want them to panic."

"You'll have to tell them sometime, Thane."

"They'll learn when the rest of Rakhana does."

They both fell silent when they heard footsteps. Irikah appeared in the doorway. "…Am I interrupting something?"

"No, just a lull in the conversation," Feron quickly replied.

She put a hand on her hip. "Alright. Can I get you anything?"

"Coffee would be nice, if it's not too much trouble."

"No one in this house drinks coffee. Sorry, but you're out of luck on that one."

Feron looked at Thane. "You don't drink coffee?"

Thane shook his head. "I've had it twice in my life. The first time was when I decided I didn't like the taste. The second was… shortly before the last time we met."

"…Ah."

"Plan B?" Irikah was looking suspicious again.

Feron thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No, I'm fine, thanks."

"Alright. I'll be doing dishes, so don't expect me back for a bit. Feron, you have my permission to tackle my husband if he gets up. I want him staying off that leg." She turned and left them as Feron laughed.

"She's quite a woman, Thane, I'll give you that," he finally managed to say.

Thane smiled. "She is."

"I'm out!" Kolyat was at the front door. "See you at lunch, Mom, Dad!"

"See you later, Kolyat," Thane called back. Once the door had opened and closed, he could faintly hear Irikah humming something again.

Feron leaned forward, elbows on his legs, hands clasped. "So. You and Kolyat patched things up?"

"Mm. He said that thinking I was dead put things into perspective for him."

"Well, hey, some good came out of that whole mess."

"I suppose you could think of it like that."

"Better than taking the 'glass-half-empty' view." Feron glanced at the doorway, then toward the sound of humming. "…Your family's accounted for, Thane."

Thane's expression became slightly strained. "You still want to talk about that."

"Your leave will end when ours does, Thane. I think it would be a good idea to have you up to date. How's that leg?"

"I won't be running for at least a week, maybe more. How long do you think we have?"

"However long it takes for the turians to notice us making preparations."

"Have we started?"

"Three days ago."

"We don't have long, then…"

Feron shook his head. "Not long at all. Don't ask me for an estimate, though."

"Well, what good are you, then?"

Feron laughed. "You wound me."

Thane smiled, but only for a moment. "Will you be sent back to Fort Tox?"

Feron's thumb stroked his other hand. "Likely. Not a sure thing, but likely."

"They're fortifying it, aren't they?"

"Of course. But the turians are going to come at us in force right there. You know that. Tox isn't going to be a safe place to be, Thane. There are going to be a lot of casualties. We might lose the fort."

"They wouldn't send you there if they thought they were going to lose the fort – and you with it."

"Thinking it won't happen won't keep it from happening."

"It's not a certainty, Feron. Now who's seeing the glass as half empty?"

"Can you blame me for being a little nervous?"

They fell silent again when they heard Irikah approaching. She stood in the doorway, folding her arms. "Now I know I'm interrupting something."

Thane gave her a pitiful look. "Feron insists on talking about work."

"Should I leave you two alone, then?"

"No, please, come in and sit. It will make him stop."

Irikah smiled and sat next to Thane as Feron frowned. "I was trying to do you a favor. Stubborn."

"He is, but I love him that way. Still, I will admit that it can get infuriating." Irikah put a hand on her husband's arm. "At least talking to you has kept him in one place."

"Irikah, will you stop going on about that? My leg's almost healed." Thane was frowning now.

"You don't want to go backwards, do you? At least take it easy for a few more days."

"She does have a point, Thane." Feron sat up. "The sooner you're all healed up, the better. For everyone."

"I don't need you two teaming up on me. I know my own limits." He gave them both a look.

"Yeah, and you're known for pushing them," Feron said. "Mind you, I realize that's what makes you so good, at least in part, but still."

"Feron, you're treading the line."

"What, I can't even compliment you?"

"Don't talk about work. It may not matter to you, but I like to keep my family as out of the loop as possible. My apologies, Irikah."

"It's fine, dear, though that won't stop my rampant curiosity. Or Kolyat's." She smiled as Thane sighed.

"Sorry. I'm just not used to keeping secrets in a private setting. Khash is one of us, after all. My son," Feron quickly explained to Irikah.

"Funny," she said, "I never would have thought of you as a father. Then again, this is going off of first impressions."

"I'm not exactly a normal dad, so you're probably right in thinking that. Khash and I are more best friends than father and son."

"And your wife knows your secrets, too?"

"My wife passed away nine years ago. Head-on collision with a drunk driver. Don't say anything. I remember her fondly and move on."

"You're stronger than I am. When I thought I'd lost Thane, I fell apart."

"Irikah…" Thane wrapped an arm around her waist.

"No, I was pretty much a wreck for a good three years after she passed. The only thing that kept me moving was that I had to be there for Khash. I think everyone goes through that stage when they lose someone." Feron smiled. "But let's get off the depressing subjects and talk about something else."

Irikah returned the smile. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>The three of them talked the morning away, with Kolyat added to the mix when he came home for lunch. Feron decided it was time to go shortly after Kolyat had left for the campus again. "It was good to see you, Thane. Not to mention a real pleasure to meet your family."<p>

Thane smiled. "You can come by again if you keep your mouth shut."

"Right, no talking about work. I got it."

"Give Khash my regards."

"Will do. See ya, Thane."

"Take care, Feron." Thane stood in the doorway and watched until Feron's car was well up the road. He shut the door and turned to come face to face with Irikah. "…Yes?"

"Nice man, though not someone I would have pegged as one you'd choose for a friend."

"He chose me, actually, but I'm glad you like him."

"Go sit in the living room, dear. I'll be there in a moment."

"I can't help with anything?"

"Off that leg, Thane. Now shoo." She waved him off.

Thane sighed and smiled as he walked to the living room. Today was turning out to be another good day… even with dark thoughts now lurking in the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>A day in the life. Irikah is fun to write, she really is. Then again, I'm having fun with this whole thing in general. Hope you are, too. Ferret out.<p> 


	6. War

In which Thane is upset, Feron curses, and Nihlus reappears. Don't look at me, I had no idea Mr. Dead-In-Three-Seconds Turian would be so important. Well, if the story wants to take me that way, I'll let it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – War<p>

Nine days after Feron's visit, and it was another normal day. Kolyat would be home any minute, and Irikah had lunch ready and waiting for him. Thane was sitting at his place and thinking again. He wasn't all that deep in his thoughts when Kolyat's voice brought him out of them. "So get this. I heard from a friend that something happened at the border today."

Thane's eyes snapped open as Irikah spoke. "Oh? And what happened?"

"I don't know the details, but apparently, it's big. I- Dad?"

Thane had risen. "Living room, now." He walked in as his wife and son looked at each other. His hand immediately went to the remote, and he turned on the TV and flipped to the news.

His family came in and stood beside him as he watched the image on the screen: A column of black smoke rising above the tree line. His eyes narrowed as he listened to the report. "…Series of explosions rocked the southern outpost on the Palaven border earlier today. Officials are still trying to determine the cause of the blasts, which left the facility in ruins…"

"Do they really think the general public is that stupid? Why try to hide it in the first place?" Thane was muttering mostly to himself.

"What? Hide what?" Kolyat was looking back and forth between his father's face and the TV screen.

"Think, Kolyat," Thane said, the harshness in his voice not directed at his son, but at his own thoughts. "The Palaven border. Have the turians been very friendly lately?"

Irikah looked at him. "Thane, you're not saying…"

"And for some reason, they're trying to cover it up… Kolyat."

"Uh, yeah?" The younger man was still confused.

"Don't breathe a word of this when you go back to school, but we're at war."

"What!"

"That can't be," Irikah said, watching the screen. "That can't be it."

"It is. My leave is over. I'll be getting a call any minute now telling me exactly that." Thane set the remote back down on the table next to the couch.

"It makes no sense. If that was an attack, why would they keep that from us?"

"I'm asking that, myself. I'll be asking when I get that call, as well."

All three stared at the TV in silence until the phone rang. Irikah and Kolyat both watched as Thane went to pick it up. "Thane Krios."

"Thane. Have you heard about the border?"

"We're watching the news now."

"That's not a live clip. There's a full-scale battle going on between the border and Fort Tox. The turians are pushing us back. They'll reach the fort sometime tonight at this rate. How's your leg?"

"Healed enough. I'm on active duty again?"

"Along with the rest of us. I don't need to use you yet, Thane, but I do need you on standby."

"Understood. Sir, why aren't they releasing that it's an attack?"

A pause. "…It's not big enough yet, Thane."

"…What?"

"It's not big enough. The Council wants the people's support before declaring war."

"It's for publicity?" Disgust in Thane's voice.

"Basically, yes."

"If the destruction at the border really isn't enough, then why not film the battle? Why not broadcast that carnage?"

"Ask the Council, Thane. I'm not calling the shots, so I couldn't tell you."

"…This is only going to make me angry. Is that all?"

"Yes. Be ready when I need you. That's all."

"Yes, sir." Thane hung up and stared at the phone. "This is it."

Irikah's arms around him. "You're not leaving, are you?"

"No, not yet." He looked back to the center of the room, his eyes meeting Kolyat's. "But I will be. It's only a matter of time."

* * *

><p>Feron's language was colorful as he ran for his sniper rifle. "These turian bastards are backing us against the wall. Where are our reinforcements? How'd we let them get this far?" He raced for the nearest window and stood beside it, back to the wall, rifle in hand. "Tch. This is why I never go on the sneaky missions. I talk to myself when I'm nervous. Yeah, real good trait to have when you're trying to hide and snipe, Feron."<p>

The window was shot out before long – just what he'd banked on. He turned and started picking off turians, each shot a kill. He never fired more than ten times, usually less, to avoid being noticed for as long as possible. When shots did start coming his way, he ran from the window and tried to find a new vantage point. The roof would be perfect, but he had no idea if he could get up there or not. It wasn't the best time to stop someone and ask, either.

The building shook from explosions while he searched for a way up. So far, no turians had made it into the fort itself. How long that would last, though… That was debatable. Finally, he found a maintenance stairwell, leading up. He didn't shut the door once he was on the roof; instead, he immediately ran to the edge, staying low to avoid being seen. He settled at the edge of the roof, looking down on the battle. Much better vantage point. He brought down target after target… but they just kept coming, and even with the drell fortress' increased security forces, his kind was getting trounced.

He pushed the thought from his mind and kept firing. They were not losing Tox. It simply wasn't an option. At that moment, someone cut the lights, leaving both sides in the utter darkness of a moonless night. The fighting ground to a halt. It was quiet enough to hear individual voices now, both rough drell and flanging turian.

"Night vision, quick!" Turian.

"Wait for it…" Drell.

"Get the tanks firing again! They should have no problem!" Turian.

"Lights!" Several drell. The lights came back on at their brightest. Again, both sides were temporarily blinded, but the drell recovered first, having not employed night vision, and opened fire. The turians' night vision was now a hindrance, unable to handle the bright lights.

Feron squinted until his eyes adjusted to the light again before continuing to rain bullets down on his foes. That trick had bought them a temporary, meager edge, but that edge disappeared within half an hour. Their disadvantage became more and more pronounced. Where were their damn reinforcements? He was tempted to trigger his beacon just to get someone else out here.

After hours of chaos, the battle suddenly died away, the constant chatter on the radio dying with it. Then, one voice, a female drell. "Put down your weapons. The fort is lost. Obey the turians, and we'll escape with our lives."

"Oh, no. No no no no no. I've got to get out of here." Feron tossed his radio aside and darted back down the stairs, heading for the eastern exit. He passed a few startled drell, but encountered no turians. Great, maybe he'd actually make it without being seen. He bolted out the door… and saw turian tanks rolling to a stop on either side of the gate. Feron ducked back in, slamming the door and cursing. "Now what? Think, Feron…!"

All he could think of was trying to escape over the fence, away from the gates. They might have the base surrounded, but it was better than no plan at all. He ran for the northern exit next. This time, he opened the door cautiously and peeked out. More tanks, and a few foot soldiers, too. He quietly shut the door and muttered another curse under his breath. "Okay, now what? This is bad. This is really, really bad."

It was when he heard turians rounding up drell down the hall that he got desperate. He grabbed his collar and bit it, snapping the beacon trigger inside. Khash would go insane with worry, but at least there was some chance of a rescue this way. He didn't fight when a pair of turians snatched away his gun, led him to the fort's meager prison block, and stuffed him in a cell with seven of his comrades. Stay quiet, stay alive. Wait. Please, Razh. Send someone, and hurry. He didn't know how long he had…

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you should be doing this, Nihlus? The fort was only taken a few hours ago."<p>

Nihlus stared out the bulletproof window of the armored off-roader, watching the sunrise. "I need to do this, Septimus. Information could win or lose this war for us. The drell have the advantage on that front. I can change that. Not just because of my skills, either. There's what I know, too."

"SCIU again? You know that the Hierarchy has dismissed that claim."

"They're real." Nihlus glared at the driver. "It's a real unit, and they could probably win this war on their own. As it is, they know things that can give us an edge if we learn them."

Septimus sighed. "It's still the frontline, and it's still dangerous for a noncombatant like you to be here. Your reputation and skill with working the mind are more than impressive, but they won't stop a bullet."

"The survivors have been brought under control, haven't they?"

"Well, yes, but-"

Nihlus opened the door as the vehicle lurched to a stop. "Then there's nothing to worry about."

"They will try to take the fort back eventually."

"Eventually. Get out of here, Septimus." He shut the door and walked into the fort.

He was given a salute by a pair of soldiers. "Nihlus, sir. We have a room ready. Please, follow us." They turned and began leading him through the halls. "Is there someone in particular you'd like us to get for you?"

"Obviously, I'll want the highest-ranking officer left alive, but before that, there's another drell who takes priority. If one is here, that is."

"What drell would that be, sir?"

"One wearing a long jacket with a high collar. I can't tell you much more than that. The jackets are all different colors. But it's a jacket, no normal uniform anywhere on the drell wearing it. The outfit's coordinated to match it."

"We'll check, sir. Here you are." The soldier opened the door for him. Nihlus nodded and stepped inside, sitting in one of the chairs along the wall and waiting. There may not be one here, but if there was, they'd have the potential to learn so much, enough to keep this war machine going full-steam. He knew they'd be stopped if they kept moving forward on force and outdated intelligence alone. Drell didn't stop at average. They'd been able to take the fort because, for some reason, the drell had let them. The thought unsettled him, and he shifted in his seat. He needed answers.

Finally, the soldiers returned – with a drell dressed in red and white, that familiar jacket the centerpiece. "Is this what you were looking for, sir?"

"Exactly what I was looking for. Secure him and get out." The soldiers quickly did as told. As soon as the door was shut, Nihlus turned to the drell, standing. "SCIU, correct?"

The drell didn't hide his surprise fast enough, but almost immediately returned to glaring at Nihlus.

"It's not a question I need to ask. I know the answer." Nihlus stood directly in front of the drell. "I ask to see the reaction. I can tell you're going to be a tough nut to crack, aside from body language. That should be enough to answer some of my questions, though."

The drell said nothing and didn't move a muscle.

"Oh, I should add that when I'm done talking to you today, I'm going to have that jacket destroyed."

The drell finally spoke, hiding his nervousness well. The fact that he answered at all gave him away, however. "What for?"

"You know exactly what for. I know of that mechanism hidden in the collar, and I know its purpose. Even if you haven't set it off yet – which I doubt – it needs to be disposed of."

"…You speak Drell well," the drell said, switching languages to Nihlus' own. "Accent's pretty bad, though. I guess turian mouths just aren't formed right to pronounce our words."

"I could say the same of you and my language. The last drell I met spoke Turian surprisingly well, though. Then again, he was much more remarkable than you are," Nihlus replied in the same language.

"Wow, thanks."

"That drell was more remarkable than any man I've ever met. Don't take it personally."

The drell returned to his silence, just glaring.

"Do you think they'll send a rescue party? They didn't for the other drell I've met."

Silence.

"Pray to your gods they do. This won't be fun." For either of them.

* * *

><p>Thane rolled over to whack the alarm before he realized it was still dark out, and the noise was coming from the phone next to it. The clock read 3:23 AM. He sighed and picked up the phone, speaking quietly. "Thane Krios." A pause as he listened. "…I'm on my way." He hung up and replaced the phone, then looked down at Irikah.<p>

She stared, eyes half-closed, back at him. "This early?"

"When they need me, they need me. It's happened once or twice before."

"…Come home safe."

"I will. I promise." He kissed her briefly. "Tell Kolyat I love him."

"I will."

"Alright. Go back to sleep." He got up, got dressed, and left.

* * *

><p>Feron, you're in trouble. Don't worry, I won't let you die. I like you too much. Oh, let's face it, I just like drell. Ferret out.<p> 


	7. Feron

In which a woman sasses Thane, Feron won't shut up, and Nihlus believes that Thane is immortal.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Feron<p>

The briefing had confirmed his fears. Fort Tox had been taken. Feron was there. The rescue was his job. He would have it no other way. But something nagged at him. Why not just come in force and retake the fort? Why only get the agent out and leave the rest of the survivors to their fates? The only reasons he could come up with made him sick.

He sat in the car – an off-roader this time, to navigate the southwest's rocky scrubland – and thought for a moment longer before grabbing his pack and getting out. He didn't close the door; the noise might alert someone to his presence. Creeping around the mesa that he'd hidden the car behind, he eyed the distance between him and the fort's fence. A good five hundred feet over uneven terrain. Not the best situation, but he'd make it work.

The position of the sliver of moon cast the majority of his route in shadow, just as he'd planned. This was why he wore a black uniform, as opposed to Feron's white or Liza's green. Granted, it was a very dark green, but did that matter right now? No. He pushed all thoughts from his mind, save the ones related to the mission. Tanks and a milling crowd of soldiers ahead. He froze about ten feet from the edge of the mesa's shadow and carefully plucked a grenade from his pack. If he managed a good throw, this thing would blast a significant hole in both the turians and the fence.

Thane took a breath and let it out, pulled the pin, ran forward, threw, and dropped to the ground. The explosion tore the front off of one of the tanks, threw foot soldiers every which way, and opened a hole in the fence. Perfect. The expected hail of panicked gunfire passed over him, and as soon as it had gone silent, he leapt up and ran for the gap. It took a confused moment for the turians to realize what was going on, and by then, Thane had already drawn his pistol and shot everyone who'd gotten back near the blast area – and his hole.

Once he was through, he bolted diagonally at the building. There was a side door here, used mostly by maintenance workers. It was on the blueprints he'd been shown, though, so he knew exactly where to look. There, inside. Now to find Feron. First stop: the prison.

The turians were scrambling; most were headed in the direction of his grand entrance. He waited for a lull in the rush before sprinting into the main hallway, running in the opposite direction. He encountered a total of five turians, all of whom were dead before they could alert anyone of his position. He wasn't as good a shot as Feron, but at these distances, there was a body for each bullet fired.

There was a soldier by the door to the prison complex, standing guard. Thane watched him from around the corner, then pounced, slamming him to the ground and snatching his radio. Thane held him at gunpoint and tossed the radio aside, far out of reach. "Do you know if the code to unlock the doors has been changed?"

"No…!"

"No, it hasn't, or no, you don't know?"

"No, it hasn't!"

"Good." He fired. "Go to the Sea."

Leaving the dead turian where he lay, Thane opened the door to the complex. He made his way to the end of it, ignoring the eyes on him. Into a room with a fairly small control panel and security monitors. The panel had switches to open and close each cell door individually and one switch to open them all at once. That one had a security pad next to it. He tapped in the code and flipped the switch.

He turned to watch as the cell doors opened, drell spilling out into the hall. Their chatter got louder and louder, until Thane spoke over it. "Before I get all of you out of here, there are some things that need settled."

All of the drell fell silent, watching him. A woman spoke up before he could continue talking. "How are you supposed to get us out, exactly? There are barely sixty of us left, and this place is overrun with turians."

"Numbers mean nothing in an enclosed space. It will be easy to fight our way out."

"And what then, huh?" The woman shouldered her way through the crowd, coming to face him. "They've got tanks out there, and it's open space. We'll never get past the fence."

"Those are Vyrnnus M-26 tanks. Big, with heavy armor, heavy weaponry, and as much maneuverability as a full cement truck. Take smaller, faster vehicles, and they can't chase you."

"They may be slow movers, but they can still turn their turrets faster than any vehicle can drive."

"That's why you use these." Thane took a box from his pack and opened it, revealing two rows of neat, silver rectangles, wires, and a control switch. "If we hurry, the area will still be cast in this building's shadow. You can plant these near the fence, to make a hole, near the tanks in the immediate vicinity to destroy them, and near the vehicles you're not using so the turians won't be able to follow you. When you're ready, you hit the switch and step on the gas."

"…Who are you?"

He ignored the question. "Is Feron with you?"

"No, they took him somewhere else," another drell said.

The woman glared at Thane. "Right. Feron. The special one. You're here to save him, not us."

Thane looked her in the eye. "Yes, but that doesn't mean that I'll abandon you."

"…Alright. We'll try it. Better than staying in here to rot."

"Your commanding officer is alright with this?"

"I am the commanding officer. Everyone above me is dead."

Thane was quiet for a moment. "…I have two guns: mine, and the one belonging to the dead turian in the doorway. That means I'll need two volunteers to stay up front and help me bring down any enemies we encounter. We can salvage their weapons as we go."

"Excuse me," the woman said, sarcastic, "but won't you need a gun?"

"No. I'll be fine."

"…You're nuts."

"Actually, I prefer close combat to using a gun. By the way, you can't be one of the volunteers. There may be casualties, and this group needs a leader when all is said and done." He handed her the box of explosives.

She took it, but gave him a dubious look. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"A soldier. Where are my volunteers?" Two men stepped forward. Thane handed one his gun, then said to the other, "Pick yours up on the way out. Follow me." He moved through the crowd to the door and began to lead.

They encountered their first turians within five minutes. Thane acted before either drell or turian got a chance to shoot. He buried his fist in one turian's gut, kicked another in the face, and flipped the third onto his back, stomping on his throat. "Kill them and take their guns," Thane ordered, already moving on. They shook off their shock and did as told.

It was the same throughout their dash to freedom. Thane hung back and let his gunmen do the work when the turians were too far, but beat down the rest without mercy. They met more and more resistance as the turians began to realize that whatever had blown up the outside of the fort was now inside. There went finding Feron while they were still panicking.

He stopped at the exit. "This is as far as I go. Arashu bless your path, all of you."

"Hey, weirdo." It was the woman. "You'd better not die in here."

Thane smiled. "I won't. Now get out of here." He ran down a side hall before she could reply. Alright, there went the good deed that he'd probably get chewed out for later. It was time to find Feron.

…Now where was he supposed to start looking?

* * *

><p>Feron looked up sharply as a series of explosions sent shockwaves through the fort. The first blast had been something on its own… Just what was going on out there?<p>

The turian looked at him, seated in one of the chairs along the wall. "Do you want to talk, or are you just getting distracted again?"

"Distracted?" Feron stared back at him, incredulous. "How can you _not _be distracted? This base is either spontaneously exploding or being attacked. Either way, it's kind of a bad situation for the people who happen to have control of it – that being _you guys._"

The turian cackled. "If it was a full-scale attack, those explosions would be happening a lot more frequently, don't you think? No, it's no attack."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not sure, actually. Maybe you can tell me. Yes… Maybe you can tell me." He leaned back. Feron couldn't be sure, what with the mandibles and all, but that was probably a half-smug, half-sinister smirk. Somehow.

"Yeah, no. I have no idea what the hell's going on. Shouldn't you be going somewhere safe or something?"

"No. My job isn't done yet."

"…You know, you remind me of a friend of mine." Feron didn't have it in him to keep up yesterday's silent act. So, he reasoned, he just wouldn't shut up. He'd talked about pointless things all day. And yet, his interrogator didn't seem to mind in the least. It was getting on his nerves.

"Really? How so?"

"He just never slows down. Does the impossible all day, every day, and what does he say? 'It's a job.' Nut."

The turian was quiet for a moment. "…Well? Go on."

"…I was finished, actually."

"No, I insist." The turian rose and walked over to him, lifting his chin with one talon. "I want to hear more about your friend."

Feron stared up at him, feeling very much like a canary caught in the sights of a cat. He'd said something he shouldn't have. He'd slipped up.

He'd played right into this turian's hands. "…Would you… get your hand off of me, please?"

To his surprise, the turian's talon fell away. "Tell me more about your friend. What's his name? Where does he live? Does he have family? How close are you two?" The turian's eyes narrowed. "Is he SCIU?"

"I'm telling you, the SCIU doesn't exist! How many times do I have to-" He stopped short when the turian grabbed him around the throat.

"You and I both know that's a lie. Now, tell me, your friend… Green scales, a red throat, black stripes running from either side of his head down the back of his neck?"

Feron watched him silently.

"…Tell me his name. That's all I want. Just his name. Say it, and I'll give you a break. Say his name."

Feron put on the most defiant look he could muster. "No."

"Tell me his name!"

"It's Thane." A voice from the doorway. "Thane Krios."

Feron gaped as the turian let go of him and turned to face Thane. "I knew you were alive."

"Nihlus. It's been a long time. I thought I'd seen the last of you."

"Thane, why'd you tell him your name? That was just stupid." Feron gave him a look of disapproval.

"Hush."

"Thane Krios. And I suppose you'll kill me if I try to stop you from rescuing your friend?" Nihlus was smiling, strangely. A turian smile, in his eyes.

"Considering it's my mission, yes. Now…" Thane folded his hands behind his back. "Why don't you stop stalling, hm?"

"That sounds like something I would say."

"You did say it. When we first met."

"Ah, yes, drell memory…" Nihlus cocked his head to the side. "Throwing my own words back at me? Does that amuse you somehow?"

"Nihlus, I don't have time for this. Step aside and let us go so that I don't have to kill you."

"Why? Would you regret that?"

"Part of me would, yes. The rest of me can't wait to tear you to shreds. You're on a tightrope, Nihlus."

Drell and turian stared each other down for a long while. Nihlus finally relented, looking off to the side. "Fine, go ahead. I can't stop you. Take your friend and go."

"What happened to doing your job?" Thane went to Feron's side and started picking the locks on the other drell's handcuffs.

"I can't do my job if I'm dead. I have no weapons. I can't fight you. So go. Let the real soldiers try to stop you." He shook his head slightly. "Not that they can."

"No, they can't." Thane helped Feron to his feet. "I am immortal."

"I believe it." Nihlus backed away, watching.

Feron gave Thane a wary look. "This is news."

"Is it?" Thane's gaze was steady as he met Feron's. "…Come on. We need to get out of here before more turians arrive."

Feron nodded, taking one last look at Nihlus before following Thane. "I still think it was a stupid idea to give him your name. What if they come after your family now?"

"Nihlus will keep my name to himself." Thane stopped his run to peer around a corner, then picked up the pace again. "He wanted it for personal reasons."

"You don't know that. Not for sure."

Thane turned the next corner blind, tearing into the group of turians there with fists and feet. Once they were all down, he took one's gun and shot those still alive. He tossed the gun to Feron, then picked up a second and tossed it over, as well. "You're the sharpshooter."

"And you're the madman. Lead on."

Thane smiled and started their run again. Feron bit the inside of his lip as he followed. That man was too good. It wasn't normal, even by their standards. Then again, who was he to complain about his rescuer… in the middle of the rescue? But they would talk later, oh yes.

Their escape was nerve-wracking, but relatively easy. The turians were no match for Feron's marksmanship and Thane's hand-to-hand. Once they were out in the open air, Feron could see a hole in the fence and a smoking tank. Well, there was one explosion. That grenade in Thane's hand told Feron that there would be another shortly. Feron picked off a few turians while Thane looked the situation over. Finally, when the turians had formed a neat group in front of the hole in the fence, Thane pulled the pin, threw the grenade into their midst, and dragged Feron to the ground with him.

Thane leapt up immediately after the shockwave had passed them, running out the hole and toward the mesa. Feron was on his tail, glancing back at the recovering turian forces. "They're going to hit us, Thane!"

"Not if they can't see us. Get to the shadow of the mesa and get down as soon as you're in the darkness. Lying low for a moment will buy us the time we need to get around the mesa and escape."

"We're not going to make it in time!"

"Then speed up!"

Feron gave Thane a dirty look and sprinted. Gunfire sounded behind them. Thane took a running leap into the shadows and stayed on the ground. Feron followed his example, but not before a bullet clipped his arm. He clapped a hand over the wound and bit back a cry, more startled than hurt.

"Are you hit?" Thane asked quietly.

"Just a flesh wound. It hurts, but we can slap a bandage on it, and it'll be fine. You do have a first-aid kit, right?"

"No, actually, but if it's not serious, you can wait until we're at Fort Genna." Thane got up and started creeping toward the mesa.

Feron followed. "It still hurts."

"You'll be fine. The car's over here."

Feron glared at the back of Thane's head. "Bet you whined when you got hurt."

"I was half dead. I think that entitles me to a little whining."

Feron silently pouted. Thane had a point. Thane always had a point. Feron had given up on saying, "Touché," long ago. They reached the car, and he climbed into the passenger seat. "Just another day at the office, right?"

Thane smiled as he started the car and sped off. "Just another day at the office."

* * *

><p>Thane knows he isn't immortal. Psychological warfare. And I thought you were supposed to be the expert here, Nihlus. Shame. Ferret out.<p> 


	8. Mentor

In which Thane has a temper tantrum, turians blow things up, and a building falls down.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – Mentor<p>

Thane had been witness to the happy father-son reunion between Feron and Khash, received the appropriate thanks, and was ready to head home. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. "You're going to hate me for this, Thane, and I'm sorry."

Thane turned. "Sir."

Razh looked at him with a mix of pity and frustration. "Call me Razh, dammit. No, I'm not sending you on a suicide mission."

"Then what kind of urgent mission do you need me for that would keep me from getting a single day's rest?"

"The Council's throwing missions at us like crazy, Thane, and all of our agents are on some assignment or another. Feron's being sent back into the field in two days. I'm giving you a mission that a rookie could do. We're still getting backed up. You're not going to be resting for a long time yet. There are too many missions and not enough agents."

"I won't be sent out immediately, will I?"

"You'll be given twelve hours to rest."

"May I let my family know that I won't be home for a while? They're still shaken from the Hierarchy Command incident."

"Of course, Thane. Come on, you can use my phone."

Thane followed Razh into his office, then immediately picked up the phone and dialed home. He could imagine Irikah, Kolyat, or both staring at the phone in confusion. It was finally answered. "…Hello? This is the Krios residence…"

Thane smiled. "It's me, Irikah. Thane."

"Thane? Why are you calling? What's wrong?"

"Calm down, Irikah. I'm fine. I needed to tell you that I won't be home for a while. Things have gotten very busy around here. They need everyone."

"Thane… When _will _you be home, then?"

"I'm not sure. I wanted to let you know so you and Kolyat wouldn't think the worst."

"We'll still worry."

"I know. I'll call you when I can."

"…Come home safe."

Another smile. "I will. I promise. Goodnight, Irikah."

"You'd better get some sleep. You're just the type to keep going until you drop."

"Don't worry, I'm taking a nap as soon as I get off the phone."

"Then get off the phone. I love you." She hung up.

Thane stared at the phone before replacing it on Razh's desk. "That woman…"

"A nap, Thane?" Razh smiled at him.

Thane returned the smile. "I have to obey the wife. Besides, I'm no good to anyone if I'm falling over from lack of sleep."

"Alright. Follow me, there's a room this way you can use." Razh patted his shoulder and turned to lead.

* * *

><p>"Thane, come now. You can't be that tired."<p>

Thane opened his eyes to Razh's face. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Eleven hours. Come on. You need time to meet your partner."

Thane sat up, frowning. "Partner? I thought you said that we didn't have an agent to spare."

"We don't. That's why Liza needs to get her act together."

Thane's expression darkened, and he shot to his feet. "You're sending me on a mentor mission!"

Razh was forced back a few steps. "Thane, calm down."

"Calm down? You idiot! Mentor missions are disasters waiting to happen. Plenty of good agents have been disabled or killed on missions that should be easy and straightforward. If an agent can't get a mission done right, it's the agent's fault. Let things sort themselves out. Let the agents who aren't fit to perform be weeded out."

"Like you almost were during the last mentor mission you went on? As the protégé?"

Thane's hand flew out and met Razh's face. "Don't start!"

Razh put his hand over the side of his face that Thane had struck. "Thane, it's been twenty-one years. Let it go."

"No! I will not let it go! The SCIU lost one of its best agents that day."

"And where would we be without you, Thane?"

"You'd be down one rookie and up one superior agent, just as it should be."

"Senek would be sixty-two if he'd lived. Close to retiring, if he hadn't already. We'd be losing a good agent when we needed him the most. Because of his heroism, we have one of the best agents in the history of the unit."

"He was one of the best agents in the history of the unit. And if he died because of my… because of a rookie mistake, what's to say I won't die because of one?"

"What's to say you won't die on any mission?"

Thane grabbed Razh's shoulders. "On my solo missions, the only factor is my own skill. On a mentor mission, my job is to fix what someone else has screwed up or die trying."

"Are you bitter or afraid, Thane?"

Thane's hands fell to his sides. "Both."

"Do I need to give you a direct order?"

"No, sir. I know my duty." Stone cold.

"If you can't let it go, let his memory drive you forward. Have some respect for the dead, and use the chance he gave you."

"My bitterness won't fade overnight."

"I know it's a process. Think on it now that you've had your outburst."

"I'd been trying to avoid that." He walked past Razh before their conversation could continue.

"South exit, Thane," Razh called after him. To Thane's relief, he said no more.

Thane went to the base's southern exit and leaned against the wall to wait. He closed his eyes. Senek had been like family to him. A big brother, a mentor, a role model… In the first year and a half after Thane had been plucked from the ranks by the SCIU, Senek had always been there, ready to help with anything, answer any question. Then, that mission, and he had taken the bullet meant for Thane. Thane was never that careless again. He learned how to minimize risk to the highest degree possible, and he'd pushed himself beyond his limits to get the job done. All for Senek. But a mentor mission… He felt deader than he had on his way to Oclus.

He opened his eyes when he felt someone's gaze on him. "Liza."

The slight woman nodded and walked closer to him. "You know me?"

"I know the name of every agent, and I've seen you in passing."

"Oh. So you're… really Thane?"

"Is it really so hard to believe?"

"It's hard to believe that you're going to be my mentor. The other rookies would kill for this. You're a living legend."

"I can't stand all this adoration. I'm nothing but a man." Thane frowned.

Liza looked at the floor. "Sorry."

"Acting like that around me is just as bad. Have some self-confidence. Let's go." Thane led her outside.

She led him to a car. "Who's driving?"

"I will, if you tell me where I'm going. I wasn't given any information, really." He got in on the driver's side.

She sat next to him. "Northeast. We're fighting off a second wave of turians at the northern border. I don't know what we're supposed to do once we're there. The briefing's in the car, after all."

"What you're supposed to do. You're doing the work. I'm here in case something goes wrong." Thane hit play on the CD player as they drove away from the base.

"Liza Yaj, your destination is the outpost on Rakhana's northern border with Palaven. Your objective is to retrieve all sensitive data at the outpost and destroy the hub so that the turians will be unable to access the data should the outpost be taken."

"That sounds easy-"

"It's not done," Thane said quickly.

The recording went on. "Thane Krios, your objective is to accompany Liza and provide support in the event of complications arising. Please destroy this recording immediately. Amonkira guide your hands."

Thane ejected the CD and handed it to Liza. "Break that and toss it."

She snapped the CD into pieces and threw them out the window. "Why do they always say that?"

"Say what?"

"That whole 'Amonkira guide your hand' thing."

"The Lord of Hunters is exactly who we need alongside us in our missions. That he guides you grants, as I like to say in my own prayers, that your hand be steady, your aim be true, and your feet swift. He grants us all we need to be successful."

Liza crossed her arms. "And what if you don't believe in the gods?"

"It's still a form of well-wishing. It merely has more significance in a religious context. Not everyone who speaks of the gods believes in them."

"You have a point, I guess. I'm assuming you believe."

"I do. I find the guidance of the gods comforting."

Liza stopped looking at him to face the road ahead. "…Nobody really knows that much about you, you know? Except Feron, and he doesn't say much."

"Is that so? And here I was expecting him to spill every last detail."

"Were you? Well, he doesn't. He just smiles and says, 'That's his business.' It's frustrating."

Thane glanced at her. "What kinds of questions are you asking, exactly?"

"Personal stuff. What you're like, what's the deal with your home life, what's your favorite color, that sort of thing."

"I'm glad he's kept his lips sealed, then. I don't need everyone in the SCIU gossiping about me."

"They do, anyway. Conspiracy theories. Lots of them."

"Like what?"

"That you're a government experiment gone horribly right, you have a secret lover who may or may not be human, you're a double-agent for the turians… Do you want me to go on?"

"I think I get the gist of things. Maybe I should open up a bit, after all… Though that would involve spending more time at the base and less at home. I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"That's one thing everybody knows. You can't wait to get home after your missions. Why is that?" She looked at him again.

"I want to be with my family, that's all. They're my world."

She watched him for a moment longer before turning back to the road. "Hmm…"

Silence between them until they heard the sounds of combat. "Do you think the turians have already gotten into the complex?"

"I doubt it, if the battle's still raging like this. Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time. This mission is nothing."

Liza frowned at him. "Then why are you here?"

"Because, as simple as this mission is, it's still on the frontlines. There can and almost certainly will be complications."

They were stopped by a soldier as the outpost came into view. He came to the window. "This is a war zone, folks. You need to get out of here."

"We have authorization." Thane showed his I.D.

The soldier examined it before stepping back. "Alright, but my suggestion is to park back here and hoof it so your ride out doesn't get blown up."

Thane put away his I.D. and nodded. "Fair enough." He pulled off to the side of the road and got out.

Liza followed suit. "How far is the walk?"

"From here? Ten minutes." He was already walking.

The outpost was under heavy fire, but from this angle, nothing could hit them as they entered. The building was mostly empty, with the few people they encountered inside on their way out. One stopped and put a hand on Thane's arm. "You should really get out of here, you two. It's starting to look like the building might collapse."

"We'll be out soon enough. We need to salvage something before we can leave." He kept walking, the paused as the stranger went on her way. "Liza, you lead."

"Why?"

"For one thing, this is your mission. For another, likely for that reason, I wasn't shown the layout. I don't know where to go."

"Oh. This way, then." She took the lead.

The building shook around them as another explosion sounded. "…You might want to hurry, Liza."

"Right." She immediately picked up the pace.

They reached a small room with an oversized computer tower connected to a monitor. "…This is it?" Liza approached and turned on the monitor.

"This is it. One of Rakhana's data hubs. Get everything off of it and destroy it."

She nodded and started transferring the data. "Why do we have sensitive stuff out here on the border?"

"It's one of the military facilities in the network. Rakhana's important data is broken up into twelve hubs like this one, each placed in a different military installation. The hubs can all be connected over a secure network, but unless the data is actively needed, it's all kept separate. This is to avoid someone being able to go to a single location and steal all of it. It's to prevent what I did at Hierarchy Command, basically."

"Couldn't they keep it at some fort inside the country, though?"

"Oddly enough, the system wasn't put in place with an invasion in mind."

"That's a hell of a factor to overlook."

Another explosion, this one close. After it came a series of loud cracks and thuds. Thane looked in the direction of the noises, then at Liza. "How much longer?"

"Not too long, why?"

"Because that was the sound of a wall collapsing."

Liza cursed. "Come on, stupid thing, go faster!"

"Yelling at it won't do a thing. Keep your head, Liza." But Thane was listening with increasing worry.

"There! Done!"

Thane abruptly shoved Liza towards the door. An instant later, he heard the explosion, felt concrete slam into his back, and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Liza stared at the heap of rubble lying where she had been standing moments earlier. She didn't get up. She just… stared. There was no sign of her mentor. "…Thane?"<p>

Dread settled in her stomach when she received no reply. She crawled to the heap and started tossing aside chunks of concrete. Dread slowly shifted to panic until, finally, she saw green. She dug away more rubble until she'd uncovered the upper part of his body. Panic resurfaced when she saw shining, wet black on the side of his head, but she managed to keep it in check. "Thane?"

No response.

She grabbed his shoulder. "Thane!"

Finally, his eyes slowly opened. "…Liza?"

She laughed out of relief. "Thane, you're okay! Let's… Let's get out of here."

Thane pushed himself up onto his elbows and nodded, then tried to pull himself out from under the pile. He stopped a moment later and looked up at Liza. "…I'm stuck."

Liza's smile faded. "What?"

"I'm stuck. I can't get out." He shifted and tried again, with the same result.

Liza shook her head. "Oh, no. This isn't going to happen. No way." She started clearing away more concrete.

"It feels like a big slab. If you could get at it from above, you might be able to shift the angle enough for me to get out."

She nodded and began to stand… and immediately dropped down again. "There are turian tanks out there. If I get up, they'll see me…"

"…And they'll fire." Thane was silent. "…Liza, go. Walk along that wall so they can't see you, then run for the door when you're close enough."

"When I go through the door, they'll see me."

"Yes. They will. Now go."

"…If a shell hits this room, you'll die."

"Yes, I know that. Go."

"…No."

Thane gave her a stern look. "It's better to lose one agent than it is to lose two and the data. Get out of here."

"No. I said no, and I meant it. I'm not leaving you to die."

"Liza-"

"What about your family, huh?"

He was silenced.

Liza nodded. "Thought so. Just give me a sec, I think I can dig through and push that slab." She started throwing the rubble aside again.

Thane said nothing as she worked, leaving them both listening to creaking concrete. She finally dug her way to the slab and, bracing herself against another chunk of debris, started shoving it aside. Thane managed to drag himself out from under it. "I'm free. Drop it."

Liza let the slab fall before moving towards the wall, staying low. Thane followed in silence. When they were close enough, Liza bolted for the door. Thane was right behind her as they heard one tank fire…

Liza made it out the door and around the corner just in time. Thane was slammed against the wall by the blast, saved from the heat by remnants of the wall around the doorway. He grunted and slid down the wall, but got up again almost immediately. He had an arm around his middle as he ran to catch up with Liza.

Another explosion behind them nearly knocked them over, but both regained their balance and kept running. Liza noticed the arm. "You're hurt?"

"Probably just a few broken ribs. It's nothing."

"If you insist…"

"I do. The building's coming down."

At that, a chunk of concrete crashed down on Liza's shoulder, less than an inch from her head. She yelped and staggered, but kept running. "I'm fine!"

"Then run faster!" Concrete was raining down all around them as the building caved in on itself.

"The exit!" Liza cried, her run turning into a desperate sprint. She rammed the door instead of opening it, snapping it off its hinges and sending both her and it to the ground. Thane reached down and dragged her back into a run as he passed her, not slowing until they were past the first line of tanks rolling up to oppose the turian ones. After that, they both fell to the ground, their momentum making them slide and roll. They lay there, panting, for a good while.

Then, Thane, breathless: "You drive."

Liza laughed. "Deal."

* * *

><p>"She passed with flying colors." Those had been Thane's words to Razh upon their return. Both of them had broken bones – a few snapped ribs for him, a shattered shoulder for her – and were both being sent home to heal. On the drive back to his house, Thane was smiling. As he turned into his driveway, he said, quietly, "Are you proud of me, Senek?"<p>

* * *

><p>...Now, I don't think that was too OoC. Considering his relationship with Senek... And if you've ever run low on that bar on his loyalty mission, you know how freaked he can get over issues with those close to him... Ferret out.<p> 


	9. Frontline

In which Kolyat's classes are cancelled, Thane packs a suitcase, and the family leaves the house. It's not a good day.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 – Frontline<p>

Thane had been home almost three weeks when distant booms began in the west. Kolyat came home early that day. "Classes are cancelled."

"I'm not surprised," Thane said. "The frontline is getting dangerously close."

"The turians won't reach here, will they?"

"Of course not, Kolyat." Irikah smiled. "The army can push them back."

"Not necessarily," Thane said quietly. He felt their eyes on him as he continued. "My assessment: we're making it look like we're putting up a fight, but we're letting them gain ground. We're choosing the battlefield. We're drawing them right into the middle of the harshest desert in the world. Hajna happens to be in the way."

"They can't destroy it! Hajna's our home! That can't happen…"

"It can, Kolyat. This is war. The enemy doesn't care if they destroy a few homes. They don't care if they destroy a few lives."

"Why are we getting sacrificed just to lure the turians into the desert? It's not right."

"That can be argued. They'll likely issue an evacuation order soon enough. Sacrifice the town, but not its people. The tactical advantage here can't be ignored."

"That's cold…"

"I don't understand," Irikah said. "Why did the turians invade at all?"

"Politics," Thane said with a sigh. "That's all there is to it."

"It can't be that simple."

"It's simple and complicated all at once. I won't even try to go into detail."

"Why tell us all this stuff when you won't talk about work?" Kolyat frowned at him.

"My work is classified."

"And our battle plans aren't?"

"Not to the same degree, no. That's all just my theory, anyway. I don't know what our true plans could be." He paused to listen to more artificial thunder. "We should pack."

"Pack?" Irikah put a hand over his.

"Pack. Everything we can fit. A few changes of clothes, sentimental items, whatever you want after that. Pack it all and put it in Irikah's car. It has the most space. We need to be ready to go at a moment's notice."

Kolyat stared at him before silently going up to his room. Irikah hugged Thane. "Are you going to help me, dear?"

"Of course. Let's go." He got up and went to the master bedroom, Irikah following.

They both grabbed suitcases and started packing away their clothes. Irikah laughed, but it was hollow. "I won't be able to fit all my favorite outfits."

"Be picky," Thane replied, already finished packing his clothes away.

"Easy for you to say."

"I have plenty of room left in my suitcase for other things, so don't worry about filling yours up."

She smiled, again hollow. "Alright. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Thane waited until she was done. "Choose a few books from the library, if you want. I'll go downstairs and see what else we need to save."

She looked at him helplessly as he passed. "What happens if we lose everything?"

"We rebuild and move on. We're not poor, Irikah, and all physical things can be replaced."

"It won't be easy. The shock and loss will still be there."

"It won't be easy, but it's not impossible." He gave her a quick hug.

She finally nodded. "Kolyat will have the hardest time, I think."

"Probably, yes." He left to go downstairs. Irikah didn't stop him. He halfway wished that she would. That she'd talk about… something. Anything. He didn't want to think about losing their dream home and everything in it any more than she did.

The only thing he found worth saving was a photo of the three of them, taken shortly after his return from Palaven. He returned to the bedroom and slipped it into his suitcase. "You have everything?"

Irikah nodded. "I'll check on Kolyat. You can carry these out to the car." She went across the hall to Kolyat's room.

Thane took both suitcases, found Irikah's keys, and went outside. He was placing the second suitcase in the trunk when Kolyat came out the door. "Put it in the back seat," Thane said, closing the trunk without looking up.

"It's heavy."

"You're a drell. We're stronger than the other species. Get it over here."

"I'm a graphic design major. You're a soldier. Who's the stronger one?"

Thane shook his head. "You're a sad case." He took the suitcase and placed it in the back seat, anyway.

"Thanks, Dad." Kolyat looked to the west, the direction of the sounds of battle. "Where's that evacuation order?"

Thane followed his gaze. "I don't know. We'll wait a bit."

"How long?"

"…Go inside, Kolyat."

"Dad, I'm not a kid."

"Go inside, Kolyat. Now."

Reluctantly, Kolyat went back inside. Thane continued to watch the western sky. If those houses down the street hadn't been there, he knew what he would be able to see: an all-out battle, slowly coming closer. How quickly, he didn't know. They had an hour, at least… Probably. Where was that order?

He shook his head and went back into the house. His family was waiting for him. "How long do we stay? Everyone else is starting to leave," Irikah said.

"We stay as long as we can. The rush to leave will cause traffic jams. We can avoid that, for the most part, if we wait."

"They're leaving because it's dangerous to be here. We need to go, Thane."

"No, Irikah. We're staying here. We're not in any danger yet."

"Getting stuck in the jams would keep us back just as long as waiting."

"Where would you like to spend that time, then: here at home, or stuck in your car?"

She walked into the den and sat on the couch, silent as a ghost. Kolyat followed and took a seat in a chair. Thane remained where he was for a while, staring down. "…I'll be right there."

"Mm," was Irikah's reply.

Thane went upstairs and into their bedroom, opening the drawer of the nightstand on his side of the bed. He picked up the gun and held it for a moment, thinking. Was staying here really the right thing to do? Was he putting his family in danger? Did he really need this gun? It would make him feel safer, but it would likely frighten Irikah and Kolyat, and the chances of him having to use it were slim. Indecision held him still, until he set the gun back down and closed the drawer. They would be safe without it. There was no sense in causing his family to panic.

He went back downstairs and settled on the couch, next to Irikah, putting his hand over hers. The three of them simply listened to the sounds of the fighting for a few minutes.

"…Dad?" Kolyat looked up from staring at the rug. "Where will we go when we leave here?"

Thane didn't need to think about it. "Ikhan. The capital is the safest place to be right now. We'll stay at a hotel there until this has all blown over."

"How long will that take?" Irikah quietly asked.

"Likely months. Maybe longer. There's nothing we can do about it, though. We have no choice but to wait."

"And you'll be back out there before this is over, won't you?" Kolyat wasn't really asking. They all knew the answer.

Thane said it, anyway. "Yes."

More long minutes of silence. When a boom made the windows rattle, Thane rose. "Time to go."

None of them spoke as they left home behind.

* * *

><p>They chose one of the finer hotels in the city and paid for two rooms; one for Irikah and Thane, the other for Kolyat. The younger man decided to join his parents in their room for a while. "So now what do we do?"<p>

"Not much. I have a feeling that sightseeing will get old in a week or two. Until then, though, we can experience everything the city has to offer." Thane stood at the window, staring down on the busy street below.

"It's been a long time since we've lived in the city, Thane. I don't think Kolyat even remembers it." Irikah looked at her son. "You were only five when we moved, after all."

"Yeah, I don't really remember much." Kolyat shrugged.

"…City life is stressful. Hectic." Thane now stared at his own reflection. "That's why we moved. It was calming at the edge of the desert. Dunes out the window, dark, silent nights, no huge crowds…"

Irikah watched him. "It helped calm you down when you came home."

"We'll go back. This is temporary. We just have to make the best of it." He turned to them. "Tomorrow, let's go for a walk. Just to see where we end up."

* * *

><p>Short, I know. But it was an event that had to happen and I couldn't really think of much else to put in here. Originally, it was supposed to be action-y, but then I realized that it wouldn't make sense like that, so it came out how it is. Ferret out.<p> 


	10. Truth

In which Thane shoots someone, Nihlus declares it to be the apocalypse, and Irikah gets angry. Nihlus can see the future. *creepy music*

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 – Truth<p>

The next morning, Thane got back to the hotel just in time to prevent his family from panicking. Irikah was still miffed. One hand rested on her hip. "You're wearing that jacket again. You were at the base, weren't you?"

"Yes. I needed to let my commander know that I'm alright."

"You couldn't have left us a note?"

"I… didn't think of that."

"You oaf." She hugged him.

He smiled. "My apologies."

Kolyat crossed his arms. "So now that we don't have to file a missing persons report, weren't we going on a walk?"

"We were, and we are. Are you both ready to go?"

"You're going in those clothes?" Irikah looked him over.

"Yes. I don't see what the matter with them is."

"That's what you wear to work."

"Others don't know that, do they?" Thane looked at his hand, where the sleeve of his jacket turned into a half-glove. "It's a perfectly acceptable outfit."

"Can we just go?" Kolyat was obviously excited to get a taste of the big city.

"I'm with Kolyat on this, Irikah."

She sighed. "Men… Fine, let's go."

Thane smiled and led the way. They went north first, simply taking in the sights and the general atmosphere. Kolyat was wide-eyed, trying to look at everything at once. Irikah was pointing out places she'd like to go at some point, both she and Thane making note of them. Thane had to grab his son's arm several times to keep the younger man from drifting away and getting lost in the crowd.

They found themselves in a plaza with a large sculpture of Amonkira at its center. Irikah and Kolyat immediately went to look at the statue, but Thane lagged behind. He felt eyes on him. He found the eyes quickly – brown, belonging to a young man in a red jacket. A jacket just like his. But that look was anything but friendly. The man's hand went to his hip, and Thane shouted, "Get down!"

Confusion turned to terror as the gunshot sounded. The crowd dropped, leaving only Thane and the gunman standing. Thane was already on the move. The gunman fired at him again, shouting, "Damn you, Krios!"

The shot missed entirely, and Thane grabbed the shooter by the throat and slammed him into the ground. "Where's the transmitter?" Thane snapped. The gunman shook his head, raising his gun again before Thane's free hand grabbed his wrist and pushed it to the ground beside his head. "Where is the transmitter?" Thane's tone was utterly hostile.

"…Collar… Sewn in…"

Thane felt along the collar with the hand previously at the shooter's throat, brushing over the beacon. His fingers found another device on the opposite side of the collar, and he grabbed it and spoke. "That was a bad move." He snatched the gun out of the shooter's hand and held it against his head.

The young man's eyes went wide. "No, please, don't, don't kill me! Mercy!"

"Let Kalihira take mercy on you, traitor. Go to the Sea." Thane pulled the trigger.

Dead silence.

Thane didn't skip a beat. He shot the transmitter, then left the gun on the ground and stood. He looked out over the terrified crowd. "…If you want to go, then go. You've no reason to stay."

At his words, they all rose, rushing to escape the plaza – but giving him a wide berth. The place was soon deserted, save Thane and his family. Irikah was staring at the body, Kolyat at Thane. "…Dad? What just happened?"

"An assassination attempt. Likely spur-of-the-moment. The odds of him knowing that I was in the city are astronomical. Kolyat, do you have your phone on you? I need to report this."

Kolyat silently handed over his phone. As Thane dialed, Irikah spoke. "Assassination? You? Thane, what's going on?"

"One moment." Thane waited as the phone rang, then as the one who picked up spoke. "It's Thane, sir," he replied. "I've just brought a situation in Ikhan under control, but I could use some help cleaning up the mess. There's a body." He paused and listened. "…That would be perfect, sir. I'm at the plaza off of 13th. I'll wait here." Another pause, then he hung up and handed the phone back to Kolyat. "My thanks."

"Seriously, Thane, tell me what's going on. Why did you shoot that man? He was begging for his life!" Irikah's demeanor grew more and more hostile.

"I was doing what's expected of me. Besides, why show mercy to a traitor?"

"Even traitors deserve trials, not vigilante justice!"

"Not in this case, Irikah. A double-agent is too dangerous to live. My actions will be accepted as due course. I have the authority to act as I did."

"Double-agent. A spy working for us who turned around and started spying for the enemy. You're saying he was one? How can you be sure?"

"There was a transmitter in the collar of his jacket."

"A jacket that looks a lot like yours." Irikah crossed her arms. "That's the real reason you know he was a spy, isn't it? That getup is your uniform. You and he are cut from the same cloth."

"I'm no traitor."

"No, but you are a spy. It all adds up. I just didn't want to admit it. That the man I love is something I hate with a passion."

Thane looked away.

Irikah continued, ignoring an increasingly stunned and confused Kolyat. "Using spies is cowardly and underhanded. I despise the very idea."

"Being underhanded is half the point." Thane watched people hurry past the plaza to continue on their way. "Let's not talk about this anymore."

"I'm not letting it go this time, Thane."

"Then don't talk about it here. It can wait until we're back in our room."

"Police are here," Kolyat said weakly. The sirens made his statement moot.

Thane pulled out his I.D. Irikah saw. "What's that?"

"Authorization." He held it out to the first officer who approached.

The officer eyed him with suspicion, but took it. "Military identification?"

"This matter needs to stay out of the hands of the civilian police. The proper authorities are on their way."

The officer was still dubious. "Are you sure you have the authority to be making a decision like that?"

"I'm not sure you're in a position to question that. If you like, secure the plaza to keep the general population out and wait for my comrades to arrive."

"I suppose…" The officer turned to his companions, who'd been hanging back and watching. "Alright, let's hang around and keep this place secure." He looked back in Thane's direction, then at Irikah and Kolyat. "Who are they?"

"My family." Thane glanced at them. "Go wait by the statue, you two."

Irikah gave Thane a look, but ushered Kolyat off to the side and stood by him. The officer nodded and went to help his companions.

After about ten minutes, a field ambulance silently arrived. Two people got out. One was an officer in normal uniform. The other wore a long, dark green jacket with a high collar. The officer went to the back and grabbed a stretcher, while the other walked past the police and stopped in front of Thane. "You did make a mess, Thane."

"A fairly clean mess. Thank you for picking up after me, Liza."

She smiled. "Hey, s'what I do. Now move so we can get that poor moron out of here." She went to help the officer with the stretcher.

Thane moved to stand with his family. Irikah was watching Liza. "Who's she?"

"My protégé. Why?"

"I'm just starting to wonder what other secrets you're keeping."

Thane looked at her, alarmed. "You don't really think that I would…"

"…No. Not really. I'm just giving you a hard time. Part of me thinks you deserve it."

"And the rest of you?"

"The rest of me is confused."

"We'll go back to the hotel as soon as everyone's left. Then, we can talk."

"Thank you, Thane."

"I love you, Irikah."

She looked away. "I love you, too."

Thane hid his distress and turned to Kolyat. "Are you alright?"

Kolyat looked away from the scene nearby and at his father. "I think so. Everything just happened all at once. I don't know what to think."

"You can be there when your mother and I talk."

"…Thanks, Dad."

"Of course."

By then, the ambulance was pulling away, and the police officers were getting back into their cruisers. Thane looked everything over, then looked at his family. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Nihlus slammed the side of his fist against the wall. "The perfect opportunity drops into our laps, and then the idiot has to go and try something like that!"<p>

"At least you proved to the Hierarchy that the SCIU exists." Septimus crossed his arms as he watched the other man pace.

"A fat lot of good that does me now. That could have turned the tides! We're losing, Septimus. We're losing badly." Nihlus' metal carapace let out a slight clang as his forehead met the wall. "The southern front is completely lost. Terra's withdrawn all support since the drell figured it out and started attacking them. The incessant bombing raids are forcing us to choose between salvaging the northern front and protecting our homeland with what's left of our air force. We're being decimated, Septimus. They're annihilating us. And they won't stop until they get an unconditional surrender."

"Don't look at me. I'm still reeling from the fact that they're dropping nukes on Palaven. The chemical weapons are bad enough."

"Oh, please. I'm not surprised. Drell don't settle for 'good enough.' They go all out, all the time."

"Surely they can't keep it up indefinitely."

"They can. Trust me." Nihlus put his hand over his eyes. "We're dead."

Septimus watched him. "Do we have any chance, then?"

"We did, until our inside man decided to try and kill Thane Krios. Of all the…"

"Is the SCIU really so incredible?"

"It can be. Wars aren't won on brute force. The drell are outsmarting and outmaneuvering us. I'm willing to bet that more than half of the intelligence they're using to do that is coming directly from the SCIU. No, even more than that. That intelligence is what's winning the war for them."

"I think that's a bit of an exaggeration."

"How did they find out about Terra, then? The humans were officially neutral, even though they were feeding us supplies under the table like mad. The drell didn't take notice for the longest time. Then, they suddenly started bombing the humans just as bad as they are Palaven. What is that?"

"How do you know the SCIU uncovered that?"

"What are spies for, Septimus?"

"…True." Septimus' eye ridges betrayed a frown. "…Thane Krios. You know him."

"I do. He's too good to be normal. That idiot should have known he wouldn't have a chance against Thane."

"You were never scared of the SCIU before. Is he the one who changed that?"

"Who said I was- …No, you're right. I'm scared. Yes, it was him."

"So are you scared of all of them, or just him?"

"He's the one I fear the most, but he's an example of what those people are capable of. I'm scared of them all. They have to go. If we want to win this war – no, if we want to _survive_ – they have to go."

"And fear turns into determination. How do you suggest we take them out?"

"Their base of operations is Fort Genna."

"Which is not fifty miles from their capital. Do you really think they'll let us get there? That's what we've been trying to do since we invaded the north."

Nihlus was silent, hand falling from his eyes, but head still against the wall. "…We're losing. The Hierarchy won't surrender until it has no choice. I know Velarn won't allow it, if nothing else. How long will they let this war drag on? How many people have to die? How many cities have to be destroyed?"

"We can keep this up for two more months. Maybe three. It depends on how long it takes them to destroy our air force. Without air support, the northern front is lost, and we'll have no way to defend Palaven from their damn bombings. We need to pull something drastic before then."

Nihlus backed away from the wall and shook his head. "We're all doomed."

"If they keep this up, everyone but the drell is doomed. They're destroying the world with those bombs."

"…Then it's the end of the world."

* * *

><p>"Tell me everything."<p>

"You're mistaken, Irikah."

"I'm not, and you know it. You said we would talk. So talk."

Thane leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his legs and burying his face in his hands. Kolyat watched from the doorway, and Irikah loomed over Thane, arms crossed. The tableau remained for a good minute before Irikah's expression softened, and she put a hand on Thane's shoulder. "Thane… Just tell me it's true. That's all I need."

Thane looked up, staring straight ahead. One hand curled into a loose fist, and the other rested over it. To his family's surprise, his answer wasn't a simple yes or no. Far from it. "Including me, there are fifty-three of us – fifty-two, now – not counting the monitors or Razh. Just the agents. We're called the Specialized Combat and Intelligence unit. The SCIU. Few outside our ranks know that we exist, and we answer directly to the Council." He glanced at his jacket, which hung on the back of his chair. "…Yes, the jacket and outfit that goes with it are my 'uniform.' The jackets have devices in the collars. Break the trigger, and the device sends out a signal indicating the wearer's location. It also sounds an alarm, both when it's triggered, and if it is destroyed. It's an emergency beacon. That's why the jackets are so important. They're our lifelines when something goes wrong."

Silence.

Irikah broke it. "You didn't have to go into detail like that."

"What else do you want to know?" Thane still refused to look at both her and Kolyat.

"…How did you get these?" Her hand brushed the dark red scars on his bare arms.

"I was captured in Palaven. When I escaped, my arms were caught in barbed wire."

"Captured… So that's why everyone thought you were dead…"

"I very nearly was."

"Why didn't they just kill you?" Kolyat. "Isn't that what they do when they catch spies?"

"Not before trying to get information."

More silence, and Irikah was again the one to break it. "Trying how?"

"You know how. You just don't want to believe it." He sat up and sighed. "I still don't like thinking about it, and I'll probably never get over it, but at least I'm stable."

Her hand left his arm. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"I got angry with you for no good reason."

He looked at her. "You'd still be angry if you didn't know I'd been tortured."

Kolyat took a step forward. "Mom, Dad, don't fight…"

His parents looked away from one another. "When will you be going back to work?" Irikah finally asked, quietly.

"I'd say a week. I'm almost healed."

Kolyat forced a smile and tried to lighten the mood. "I like it when you're home, Dad, but do you really have to keep getting hurt to be here?"

Irikah sighed. "He has a point, Thane."

"At least I'm alive," Thane countered.

"There is that. You're in a dangerous line of work." Irikah looked at Thane again.

"I am. But I'll always come home safe." He looked back at her. "I promise."

A small smile. "Thane, change. There's still plenty of daylight left, and we have a lot of city to see."

* * *

><p>Did they come out of that argument a little too easily, or is that just me? Mind you, Kolyat broke it up, and they didn't really want to fight, anyway, but still... Hrm. Ferret out.<p> 


	11. Peace

In which Feron takes Thane to a bar, Kolyat almost dies, and Nihlus goes slightly crazy. Or maybe more than slightly. You be the judge.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 – Peace<p>

"Thane! Welcome home. How was your trip to Terra?"

"Feron? What are you doing here?"

Feron gave Thane a solid pat on the back. "I'll tell you in a minute. How was Terra?"

"Flattened, on fire, radioactive, and toxic. We're thorough, I'll give us that much."

"Wow. And you didn't mind the boat?"

Thane shuddered. "I can't believe they would force me out on a tin can in the middle of the ocean. I felt like I was spitting in Kalihira's face."

"…Yeah, thought so. Find anything?"

"I reported my findings to Razh."

"And those findings were…?"

"No, Feron. Now tell me what you're doing fooling around at Fort Genna."

Feron broke into a broad grin. "It's over, Thane. The turians surrendered. We won."

Thane smiled. "How long ago?"

"Just yesterday. Four months, Thane, but we made it. We did it." He slung his arm around Thane's shoulders. "And you know what this means for us?"

"Us?"

"Us. The SCIU."

"What does it mean?"

"They don't need us for right now. The turians have to hand over everything, and Terra's gone quiet. That was your last mission for at least a few weeks, buddy."

Thane's smile grew. "Leave."

"Technically, we're still on call, but Razh is telling everyone to go home and take a break. If they need us, they'll call us, but… They don't need us."

Thane shook his head. "I have no idea what I'll do with myself. The only times I've been home for any length of time in the past twenty-three years has been when I'd been badly injured."

"Well, get used to it. With the other nations as decimated as they are, we may be home for weeks at a time between missions for years, maybe even for the rest of our careers."

"Now that would be a blessing."

"So, Thane." Feron let him go and stood in front of him. "How about a quick drink or two to celebrate?"

"Feron, you know I'm not a drinking man."

"Oh, come on. You and I have never done anything together. Just a guy thing with a friend. Please? I promise I won't bug you about it again."

"I should get back to my–"

"You'll have plenty of time to spend with your family. It'll be quick, I promise. Maybe just an hour or so."

Thane sighed, but smiled. "Alright, but I'm staying sober to drive when you're hopelessly inebriated."

"Oh, fine. We'll take my car." Feron led the way. They didn't speak again until Thane was in the passenger seat and Feron behind the wheel. "So, Thane… Will you tell me about your mission now?"

Thane leaned back and sighed. "I was sent to terra to either confirm or disprove the rumor of the humans engineering a massive weapon for the turians that would have given them the victory."

"And you found…?"

"There was such a project in progress, but development seems to have stopped after we began our air raids. It was apparently supposed to be a biological weapon designed to cause loss of life on an enormous scale. I didn't find anything beyond conceptual data."

"So it was like… some kind of disease?"

"Yes. Viral in nature, from what I gathered. The aim was to create a lethal, highly contagious agent that affected only drell."

Feron whistled. "Sounds nasty."

"It would have been, had they managed to create it. Possibly the end of us as a species."

"Tch. Where's their morality?"

"Watch it, Feron. You have to remember that we dropped chemical and nuclear weapons on civilians. We utterly destroyed Terra and Palaven. It's going to take decades for the areas we bombed to become habitable again, and centuries for the ecosystems to recover. Where was our morality?"

Feron was silent. "…You've got a point. We ended the war, and I'm happy about that, but thinking about our methods does leave a bad taste in my mouth."

"As it should. Never forget the injustice of war. Yes, they were the enemy, and they did attack us first, but turians and humans are people. They have families, friends, hopes and dreams… No side in a war is 'good' or 'bad.' War is nothing more than a difference of opinion. It's foolish and unnecessary."

Feron glanced at him. "And yet, you joined the military as soon as you hit sixteen. I don't see the logic."

Thane looked out the window, watching the scenery go by. "War is foolish and unnecessary, but we don't live in a utopia, so it still happens. My reasons then were the same as they are now. I want to protect and serve my people, even if it means getting blood on my hands."

"Wow, noble. And here I am, joining up thinking I'll never have to fight. I just get to travel around the country, free of charge. Then, I turn out to be a good shot, and I get snatched by the SCIU."

"You're a fantastic shot, Feron, far better than I am, but it was more than your marksmanship that landed you in the unit."

"Woah, back up. I'm better than you at something?"

"Much better. I'm a fair shot, but you're an excellent one."

"Oh, please. You've only seen me shoot three times, and only once in actual combat."

"I never saw you miss."

"I didn't, but that's not the point."

"Yes it is. I miss, you don't. You're better than me."

"Consider my mind blown."

Thane looked at him. "You're far too humble."

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"I need to be humble. I need to remind people that I'm nothing–"

"Nothing but a man. Is that your catchphrase or something? We're here, by the way." Feron had parked them in front of a bar and was getting out.

Thane sighed and followed suit. "I don't have a catchphrase, Feron. It's the truth."

"Whatever. Come on, have some wine. You'll whine less."

"I told you, I'm staying sober."

"You're such a killjoy." Feron led the way in. It was packed and loud; probably other people celebrating the war's end. Feron still managed to find them a table.

Thane was frowning. "I'm not a killjoy. One of us has to stay sober to get us back to the base."

"One drink won't turn you into a blubbering idiot. I doubt ten would."

"It would still impair my judgment to some degree. You're not driving home until you're sober, by the way."

"Yes, Mother. What do you want?"

"Ice water would be fine."

"Killjoy." Feron went to the bar and returned with two glasses. One, filled with ice water, he set down in front of Thane. The other was full of some unidentified amber drink, which Feron immediately took a swig of upon sitting down. "I've missed this. I haven't had a good drink since the war started."

"I still can't believe I let you drag me here."

"Come on, Thane, try to have a little fun."

"Should we really be celebrating this?"

"Of course we should. It's over. Nobody's killing anybody anymore. We're not celebrating the fact that people are dead. We're celebrating the fact that no one else is dying."

"When you put it like that, I suppose…"

Feron smiled and raised his glass. "To peace."

After a moment, Thane returned the smile and raised his own. "To peace."

* * *

><p>Thane made it to the hotel late in the afternoon. Irikah looked startled when he first came through the door, but immediately rushed to him and started looking him over. "Alright, where are you hurt this time?"<p>

"I'm not, Irikah. I'm fine."

"Then… you're here because the war is over. You're staying… right?"

He nodded. "I'm still on active duty, so they could call me back at any time, but I don't think they'll need any of us anytime soon."

She smiled. "I'll get Kolyat."

Thane stepped aside, watching her walk across the hall and knock on the door. Kolyat answered almost immediately. "What is i–" He stopped and broke into a grin when he saw Thane. "I knew you'd be back soon."

Thane smiled. "And I'll be here for a while yet."

"Does this mean we can go home now?"

Thane's smile fell into a sort of blank look as he and his wife exchanged a glance. He looked back at Kolyat. "It's getting late. There may not be a place to stay when we get there."

"Our house is there."

"It might not be. It would be a better idea to spend another night here and go back tomorrow morning."

Kolyat scowled. "Our house is there."

"Kolyat…" Irikah put a hand on his arm.

"Alright," Thane said, surprising both of them. "Get packed. We'll go home."

Kolyat grinned again and shot back into his room. Irikah turned to Thane. "Are you sure?"

"The worst that could happen is we have to turn back and find somewhere to stay the night along the way. You'll have to drive, though. I've been up for a while."

"What if it's not there?"

"We talked about this when we left. If it's not there, we start over. Now let's get everything packed."

They were on the road less than an hour later, and Thane was quick to drift off in the passenger seat. He woke when he felt light tapping on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Irikah leaning into the car from the outside. "We're here, darling. As close as we can be. The car can't go any farther."

Thane rubbed sleep from his eyes and stepped out, looking ahead. A large chunk of rock from a nearby home sat in the middle of the roadway, blocking their path. Thane looked at Irikah, then at Kolyat behind her. "This means we're continuing on foot?"

"Yeah." Kolyat started walking. Thane followed him, with Irikah trailing behind, looking at all the destruction. A few buildings had survived, but most were in ruins. Thane was less than optimistic.

A few minutes into their trek, as Thane scanned the surroundings, he spotted something that made him freeze, fling his hand out to stop Irikah, and yell, "Kolyat!"

The younger man stopped and looked back. "What?"

Thane's voice was level and firm. "Back up, carefully."

"Huh?"

"Back up, now."

Confused, Kolyat took a few steps back. "Why?"

"Look ahead."

He did, then turned back to his father. "I don't see anything."

"On the ground."

Kolyat looked down… and backed up a few more steps. "That's a…"

"That shell may have been a dud when it was fired, but that doesn't mean that it's unarmed now. Come here, Kolyat. I'll take the lead."

Kolyat nodded and did as he was told, still wide-eyed. Irikah gave him a quick hug. "I could have lost you."

"I'm fine, Mom. Let's… go." Kolyat followed his father.

Thane barely recognized the streets, almost all familiar structures reduced to piles of glass and stone. He knew he'd gone the right way, however, when he saw a silver sedan sitting beside a white one in one driveway. Both cars had shattered windows and windshields, and the home they sat in front of had several broken windows, as well, but the blocky, pink granite structure was still standing strong.

The three stopped in front of it, merely staring silently for a moment. Then, Thane spoke, quietly, almost in a whisper. "Welcome home."

* * *

><p>Nihlus stared at the piled of charred debris, one of many along the cracked and scorched streets. The entire area had been completely leveled, with some of the wreckage still smoking. He stared for a long time before looking out over the whole scene. A black mess of splinters that used to be homes. The same scene in every direction.<p>

He looked back at the heap before him and let out a dry laugh. "You win, Thane. Enjoy it. Your peace was bought with the blood of millions of innocents and the hopes of millions more. You tore us down utterly. Do you know how you won? Do you care?" More laughter. "I will never forget you, Thane, and I will never forgive you. You can die with all the rest. And I will laugh. Oh, how I will laugh." His tone became a snarl. "Good riddance, Thane Krios. Go to hell."

"Nihlus!" another turian called from a nearby truck. "We have to go! We shouldn't even be here in the first place. The radiation level's too high."

"I'm coming!" he called back. "I just wanted to visit home."

* * *

><p>Nihlus actually creeped me out a little... He said it, don't ask me where it came from. Because I don't know. Seriously. Ferret out.<p> 


	12. Epidemic

In which Liza pets a cat, Feron has a can opener, and Thane and Irikah watch TV.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 – Epidemic<p>

Liza woke up with a pounding head. She coughed a few times as she got out of bed. "Great, I'm sick. I feel like I have a fever, too… Wonderful." She went into the bathroom and glared at her image in the mirror. "I look like crap. I _feel _like crap." She coughed again. "Alright, where are some meds? This is getting old."

She searched her medicine cabinet, but the cough medicine she found was long expired. She chucked it into the trash can. "Great. Guess I'm going to the drug store." She groaned. "That means I have to get dressed and go out. I feel awful… It's times like these when I wish I still lived with my parents."

A meow made her look down just as silky fur brushed her legs. She smiled and crouched, petting the cat's long, copper coat. "Hey, Bell. Momma's not feeling too good. I'm going to get something to get rid of this thing, and then I'll come home and give you breakfast. I promise I'll be fast."

Bell purred, looking up at Liza with tawny eyes. She scratched the cat's head. "You're such a sweetheart. Are you gonna help me get better when I come home? We can sit in front of the TV and watch documentaries on giraffes or something."

Bell meowed again and followed Liza to the closet, where she picked out a hoodie and jeans. She left her pajamas on the floor and bent down to stroke the cat again. "I'll be back soon. Be a good girl and watch the house, okay?" She left Bell behind and went out to her car.

She had no idea how it was possible, but she felt like she had gotten ten times worse by the time she reached the drug store. She went to the shelf that should have had the cough and headache medicines, but found it empty. "Oh, come on."

"Everybody's getting sick," a man nearby said. "Some nasty virus going around. It's not the season for it, so no one knows what it is. You're probably out of luck for cough medicine and that kind of stuff."

"Not even any cough drops?"

"All out. Best thing to do would probably be go home and sleep. Sorry."

"No, thank you. I don't have to waste any more time here. I can just go home…"

"Hope you feel better."

"Thanks." Dejected, she walked back out to her car.

Bell was waiting for her just inside the door once she got home. The cat stared up at her, meowing. "Alright, alright, I'll feed you. Pushy…"

Bell followed her into the kitchen and put her front paws up on Liza's leg as she opened a can of cat food. Drell and cat stared at each other. "…You weirdo." Liza set down the bowl and left Bell to eat. She went into the next room, settling down on the couch and throwing the blanket resting on the back of it over herself. She shivered. "Temp's going whacky… Hope it blows over soon."

She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, flipping through channel after channel. "Seen it, seen it, depressing, rerun of a rerun, bad, okay but scary, chick flick, seen it… Dammit. Isn't there anything on?" She set down the remote when Bell jumped up on the couch with her.

She scratched the cat's head. "Hey, sweetie. How was breakfast?" Bell purred, and Liza chuckled. "You're so cute. What would I do without you?" She drew her hand back under the blanket and coughed, Bell curling into a ball near her feet. "I guess that means I'm staying put for a while, huh? That's fine with me, even though I should probably be getting something to eat and drink. Oh, well."

Bell yawned and settled down to doze off. Liza coughed, but smiled. "Yeah, sleep sounds like a good idea." She shifted until she was comfortable and quickly fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Feron looked back over his shoulder when he heard the door to the apartment open. He got up from the couch and faced the one who'd entered. "Hey, kiddo. Did you have fun?"<p>

"Duh, they're my friends." Khash dropped his keys on the nearby table and made for the kitchen. "I think I'm coming down with something, though. It might be that thing going around. Teige was sick, too, so he couldn't make it."

"That's not good." Feron followed Khash and put a hand on his forehead. "…You feel warm."

"Yeah, well, I'm cold. I'm making some soup."

"Why don't you go lie down, and I'll make the soup?" Feron grabbed the can out of his son's hand.

Khash gave him a look. "I'm not _that _sick."

"You've got a fever and chills. Go lie down. I'll bring you your soup."

"…Thanks, Dad. Can you bring some pain pills, too? I feel like I got hit in the head with an axe."

"Sure thing." He watched Khash leave the kitchen, then dug out the can opener. Everyone getting sick… It wasn't the right time of year. What kind of virus would –

Wait. Virus.

Feron nearly dropped the can. He looked down, shaking his head slowly. "Kalihira… Please don't take my boy…"

He could only hope he was wrong.

* * *

><p>Irikah was putting the finishing touches on a fruit salad when Thane crept up behind her and snatched her into a hug. "Oh! Thane! Don't startle me like that! I almost dropped the oranges!" She looked over her shoulder at him. "Why do you have to be so sneaky?"<p>

"I'm a spy, Irikah. Being sneaky is my day job." He smiled.

She did, too, and leaned her head back onto his shoulder. "How is it that we're still so in love after twenty-one years?"

"Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that I've never been home unless grievously injured?"

"Right, so now we get to see how the marriage holds up when you're here and healthy. Excuses, excuses."

"Now you get to see my flaws."

"I know your flaws, dear. You're a stubborn ass with no regard for your own wellbeing, and you're a bit too formal at times."

"Formal?"

"Formal. Lighten up, mister. Now will you let me finish lunch before Kolyat gets home?"

"I suppose I must." He let go.

She smiled and kept peeling oranges. "So how much more time off do you think you have, exactly?"

"A while yet. Why?" He watched her, hands folded behind his back.

"I was just thinking that maybe we could finally go on our honeymoon." She looked back at him, a glint in her eye.

Thane's expression, however, became unsure. "What about Kolyat?"

Irikah sighed. "He's a grown man, Thane. He'll be fine."

"I suppose…"

"Making up for lost time includes me, too, you know."

"…You're right. My apologies."

"Apology accepted – _if _you take me on that honeymoon."

Thane smiled. "That's fair."

Irikah mixed the orange slices in with the rest of the fruit, then washed her sticky hands and used a large spoon to scoop the fruit from the single large bowl into three smaller ones. She then picked two of the bowls up. "Dear, get that last one and bring it to the table, would you?"

Thane nodded and picked up the last bowl, setting it down on Kolyat's placemat as Irikah put the other two down in front of Thane's seat and her own. "Now?" He looked to her for further direction.

"Now I put that other bowl in the sink, and we relax a bit." She vanished into the kitchen again. He waited, listening to the water running for a short while before she emerged again. "You didn't have to just stand there, Thane."

"I felt like it. Now how are we relaxing?"

"I don't know, sit in front of the TV and be lazy, maybe?" She wandered into the living room.

He shook his head and followed. "If you insist."

"Oh, yes. Now sit." She settled onto the couch.

He sat beside her, putting his arm over the back of the couch, behind her head. "Anything but the news."

"All hype and sensationalism, I know." She grabbed the remote and started flipping channels.

They passed the news, but Thane caught one word that made him grab Irikah's hand and say quickly, "Go back."

"What? Why? You just told me not to watch the news."

"Please, Irikah, and quickly."

"If you're sure…" She flipped back.

"…Already killed more than six thousand people," the reporter said, "though the true death toll may be higher, as many of these deaths are happening in private homes rather than hospitals. The victims have mostly been soldiers who had recently returned from the northern front. However, the mystery virus is spreading quickly, making it likely that the deaths will continue."

"No," Thane mumbled, eyes wide. Irikah watched him, concerned.

"Doctors are advising people to stay in their homes as much as possible. If you are sick, treat the symptoms as best you can with basic over-the-counter medications, and get as much rest as possible. Do not go to the hospital, as there is nothing doctors can do to treat the disease at this time. If you aren't sick, try to stay away from those who are, and wash your hands frequently-"

Thane shot to his feet. "We have to get out of here."

Irikah looked up at him. "Settle down, dear…"

"No, Irikah, we have to leave. We have to get away from other people before we get sick."

She stood and tried to put a hand on his cheek, but he slapped it away. "Darling, please, you're panicking needlessly-"

"I have plenty of reason to panic, Irikah! I know what's going on!"

"Thane…!"

The front door opened, and Kolyat stepped inside. "Mom, Dad? I don't think I'm going back to class today." He coughed. "I think I'm getting sick."

Irikah and Thane both stared at him, silent. Thane's heart shattered.

* * *

><p>Ladies and gentlemen, we have a problem. Ferret out.<p> 


End file.
